Power of White
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Setelah sepeninggal guru tercintanya, Naruto tidak terima dan berkeinginan untuk membalaskan dendam dengan menghabisi seluruh anggota Akatsuki. Chapter 6: Sharingan dan Rinnengan
1. Chapter 1 (Rambut putih)

Yoshino says welcome to my new story.

Title : Power of White

Author : Yoshino

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 1**

**Rambut putih**

Naruto pulang dari misi rahasianya untuk mengawal seorang gadis yang membawa jutsu terlarang milik klannya. "Baiklah sampai jumpa!"

"Terima kasih Naruto!" Teriak gadis itu sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum senang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya! Hotaru Utakata!" Naruto juga melambaikan tangannya dan masih berjalan menjauh dari desa klan Tsuchigumo. Ditemani Yamato, Sakura dan Sai, Naruto pun pulang ke Konoha dan misinya kali ini sukses besar.

Mereka berempat pun segera bergegas untuk pulang ke desa dengan melewati dahan pohon sambil meloncat-loncat seperti shinobi-shinobi jika dalam perjalanan dan hal yang mengejutkan pun terjadi, saat Naruto tersenyum dan hanya fokus ke depan, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya.

**Pugh ..**

Naruto pun berhenti dan berdiri di dahan pohon seraya melihat-lihat sekitarnya, Yamato, Sakura, dan Sai juga ikut berhenti karena Naruto yang berhenti mendadak.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Yamato merasa aneh kepada Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam ditempat dan memandang semua arah. Sakura dan Sai hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat aneh.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menepuk pundakku."

"Ha? kau dari tadi di belakang sendiri, mana mungkin ada yang menepuk pundakmu." Sakura menjawab perkataan Naruto yang dinilainya hanya sebatas imajinasi saja. Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura dan langsung maju ke depan dengan cepat.

"_Mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku saja"_

Sai memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya, _"Ada apa dengan Naruto, aku pikir ada yang berbeda dengannya?"_ Mereka berempat pun tetap melanjutkan perjalanan untuk segera pulang ke desa.

Loncatan demi loncatan, dahan pohon demi dahan pohon, sedikit demi sedikit, dan beberapa hari kemudian team 7 itu akhirnya sampai ke Konohogakure. Sejuknya angin konoha menemani langkah kaki Naruto untuk pulang ke rumahnya, Sai, Sakura dan Yamato pun mengucapkan kata berpisah dan berpencar untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri sendiri.

"Jaa.." Naruto tersenyum sambil berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, dia pun sampai dan membuka pintu rumah. "Aku pulang." Suasana sama masih terasa di rumah Naruto, keheningan, kesepian, semua tampak jelas di rumah tua tersebut, kamar yang berantakan, barang-barang yang tidak terawat sampai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto terlihat tidak tertata dan tidak enak dipandang.

"Huh? Padahal hanya beberapa hari aku tinggal keluar, tapi kenapa langsung kotor? dattebayou" Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, sambil bersiap untuk membersihkan dan merapikan rumahnya agar dia bisa nyenyak saat tidur nanti.

"Akhirnya beres, dengan ini aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak hehe.." Naruto mulai menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, tatapannya hanya tertuju ke langit-langit yang berada di atasnya.

Semua yang dialami Naruto saat misi berlangsung membuatnya sulit untuk memejamkan mata, dia hanya bisa berbaring, berubah posisi, dan seterusnya sampai hal itu berlangsung beberapa jam.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur dattebayou." Ia mulai gelisah, dan memikirkan kejadian yang cukup membuatnya bingung. Disaat ia bertemu dengan Itachi.

.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sendirian, jadi mengapa kau tidak segera lari?" Itachi mengatakan kata-kata itu saat ia tidak sengaja berjumpa dengan Naruto sebelum memutuskan untuk melawan adiknya, Sasuke. Di tempat pertemuan itu terdapat banyak pohon yang rindang dan beberapa semak-semak.

"Hah! Jumlahku bisa mencapai ribuan! Dattebayou, selain itu aku tidak bisa melarikan diri, jika aku bisa menangkapmu, aku akan bisa tau dimana Sasuke" Naruto membalas ucapan dari Itachi dengan wajah percaya diri, seolah-olah dia tidak takut akan kekuatan Itachi.

"Mengapa kau begitu perhatian pada adikku? Dia adalah ninja kriminal" Itachi terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja melibatkan nama adiknya.

"Itu karena dia tidak sepertimu, aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang saudara lebih dari yang pernah kau lakukan." Mendegar pernyataan Naruto, Itachi sedikit tersenyum, meskipun senyumannya tidak begitu jelas. Naruto mulai berlari ke arahnya dan seketika itu Itachi membuka jubah Akatsukinya dan burung gagak berterbangan dari jubah itu, terbang tepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto mencoba menghindar namun apa daya dia sudah terjebak di genjutsu khas dari Uchiha Itachi.

Langit berubah berwarna oranye, awan-awan terlihat sedikit melayang di langit tersebut, Naruto melayang-layang di udara dan dikepung burung gagak hitam yang sangat banyak.

"Kau telah berada dalam jutsu ilusiku." Burung gagak terus memutari Naruto yang melayang di udara.

"Sial!"

Itachi pun mulai muncul, burung gagak berkumpul menjadi 1 dan berubah wujud menjadi Itachi. "Aku akan mengatakannya lagi, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar saja, kau sudah mencoba untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa, tapi bagaimana kalau itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan?" wujud Itachi tidak sempurna, banyak burung-burung yang masih memutari Naruto.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar hal itu terjadi."

"Bahkan dengan kekerasan, meskipun harapannya sangat tipis. Sasuke bisa ikut dengan mu secara sukarela, hebat. Tapi bagaimana kalau hal sebaliknya yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Itachi yang ingin mendengar jawaban Naruto, kenapa dia ingin membawa pulang Sasuke, yang notebene adalah seorang ninja krimanal.

"Apa maksudmu? dattebayou." Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Itachi. Itachi pun berusaha menjelaskannya lagi agar Naruto bisa mudah memahaminya.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau menganggap Sasuke seperti saudara, bagaimana jika Sasuke akan menyerang konoha? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto mulai berkeringat, dia tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan menyerang Konoha.

"Apa? Mengapa Sasuke…? Dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu" Ujar Naruto yang berusaha membela Sasuke.

"Sasuke sangat polos. Dia dapat dengan mudah terpengaruh. Dalam kasus seperti ini, apakah kau dapat menghentikannya?" Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi keungu-unguan, burung gagak masih terlihat mengelilingi Naruto.

"Bahkan jika kau harus membunuh Sasuke?" Naruto terkejut dengan pendapat Itachi, tapi dia masih berusaha mendegarkan perkataan Itachi.

"Bisakah kau mempertimbangkan bahwa Sasuke akan melawan seluruh isi desa?"

"Aku akan melindung Konoha! Tapi aku juga akan menghentikan Sasuke tanpa harus membunuhnya!" Seru Naruto keegoisan yang jelas masih terlihat di diri Naruto.

"Kau masih anak-anak, apa yang kau katakan tadi, semuanya kelihatan sangat fantasis, seorang ninja kadang-kadang harus membuat keputusan yang sangat kasar." Mendengar perkataan Itachi baru saja, Naruto pun mengingat sesuatu yang hampir mirip dengan kata-kata itu.

.

Naruto sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, perban putih menutupi sekujur tubuhnya terkecuali wajahnya, dia melihat Jiraiya yang duduk di jendela sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus berhenti mengejar Sasuke." Ucap Jiraiya tanpa melihat Naruto, ia hanya membelakanginya saja. "Dia ditakdirkan untuk pergi, cepat atau lambat, kau jangan menangis dan lupakan saja dia, bukan hanya jutsu atau kekuatan jika kau seorang shinobi. Bukalah matamu agar kau dapat membuat penilaian yang tepat, dan jika kau akan hidup sebagai seorang ninja, maka jadilah ninja yang lebih bijaksana, di dunia ini, tidak ada tempat untuk orang bodoh, itulah kenyataannya" Tambah Jiraiya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau hal itu menjadi lebih bijaksana, aku lebih suka menjalani hidup sebagai orang yang bodoh." Jiraiya hanya bisa terkaget dengan jawaban Naruto, karena ia teringat dengan kata-kata yang persis diucapkannya dahulu.

"Bahkan jika aku harus melakukannya sendiri, aku akan mempelajari hal yang lebih besar, jurus yang lebih hebat dan menyelamatkan Sasuke."

.

Langit kembali berubah warna menjadi oranye, burung gagak masih berterbangan mengelilingi Naruto. "Seseorang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku sebelumnya, tapi bagiku, tidak ada pilihan, aku tidak pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku, karena itu adalah cara ninjaku" Itachi tersenyum mendegar jawaban dari Naruto, senyumannya tidak begitu jelas terlihat oleh Naruto.

Dan Sesuatu mengejutkan Naruto, salah satu buruk gagak masuk ke dalam mulutnya begitu saja.

"Aku telah memberikan sedikit kekutanku kepadamu, meskipun aku berharap hari itu tidak pernah akan datang. Ketika kau harus menggunakannya." Ucap Itachi, genjutsu buatannya pun telah menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau tidak menangkapku? Mari kita selesaikan ini!"

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, aku punya tugas penting untuk segera dilakukan."

.

Naruto masih teringat jelas saat dia bertemu dengan Itachi, kata-kata Itachi membuatnya bingung karena apa yang telah ia lakukan hanyalah membantunya. Naruto hanya tengkurap dengan bantal yang ia tempelkan di wajahnya.

"Apa maksud dari Itachi? Mengapa dia..?"

"Setelah kau membunuh kakakmu sendiri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto cemas terhadap keadaan Sasuke, dan hanya berharap ia baik-baik saja.

Tidak disadari Naruto telah tertidur cukup lama, pagi hari telah tiba, burung-burung berkicau, ayam berkokok, dan matahari sudah terbit dari timur, suasana pagi pun semakin sempurna karena langit biru tak berawan dalam artian pagi yang cerah.

Sesuatu mengagetkan Naruto, dia pun menoleh ke arah jendela dimana Kakashi sensei sudah duduk di jendelanya sembari mengetuknya.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Hokage memanggilmu, Ayo segera berangkat."

Naruto dan Kakashi pun berjalan menuju gedung pemerintahan pusat Konoha. Naruto melihat pemimpin katak dan Gamakichi yang sudah berjaga di luar gedung.

"Huh? Pemimpin katak dan Gamakichi? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini pagi pagi begini?"

"Sebenarnya?-" Gamakichi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, namun langsung disela oleh Ayahnya. "Gamakichi! Kau tidak berhak memberitahukannya, biarkan boss dan Tsunade yang melakukannya." Ujar Gamabunta dengan suaranya yang menggelegar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto masih terlihat bingung dan penasaran.

"Bergegaslah, Naruto." Kakashi dan Naruto pun telah sampai dan membuka pintu ruangan Hokage. Setelah membuka pintu itu dia tampak terkejut dengan orang-orang yang tidak biasanya berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Huh?"

Disitu sudah berdiri Sai, Sakura, Shizune, dan beberapa pertapa katak, serta Tsunade yang sudah duduk di singgasana Hokagenya.

"Jadi ini ya, murid dari Jiraiya?" Ucap katak kecil yang belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

"Siapa katak ini?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak tahu status katak kecil itu, Tsunade pun marah terhadap kelakuannya.

"Hey Naruto, bersikaplah sopan kepada Fukasaku-sama!" Seru Tsunade marah.

"Kenapa? Dia hanyalah katak kecil yang berjenggot?"

"Naruto!" Tsunade semakin marah terhadap Naruto, Shizune berusaha menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya Fukasaku sama ini.

"Naruto, dia adalah orang yang satu-satunya yang mengajarkan mode sennin kepada tuan Jiraiya, dia adalah guru dari tuan Jiraiya." Shizune menjelaskan tentang siapa katak kecil tersebut.

"Heh?" Naruto terkejut, keringat menetes dari wajahnya.

"Hahaha." Tawa Fukasaku sama sembari memandang Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang diinginkan oleh kakek sage ini terhadapku?" Naruto langsung menanyakan apa tujuan dari kakek sage bertemu dengannya. Fukasaku hanya menundukkan kepalanya dia terlihat tidak ingin menyampaikan kabar buruk ini, tapi mau tidak mau, dia harus memberitahukan ini kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin harus memulainya dari mana, tapi akan aku coba, aku kira yang paling penting adalah…" Perkataan Fukasaku terputus untuk beberapa detik, dia pun mengalihkan pandanganya terhadap Naruto.

"Jiraiya telah tewas dalam pertarungan."

"Ha? apa yang anda bicarakan?" Wajah Sakura, Sai, dan orang-orang yang berada disitu mulai mencemaskan keadaan Naruto yang mendengar berita buruk itu menimpa Naruto.

"Aku tahu ini secara tiba-tiba, tapi aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, jika kau tidak mau mempercayai perkataanku." Jawab Fukasaku.

"Untuk beberapa waktu, ada desas-desus, bahwa pemimpin Akatsuki itu berada di desa hujan, Jiraiya-chan pergi secara pribadi untuk memverifikasi kebenaran desas desus tersebut." Jelas Fukasaku terhadap Naruto. Sakura pun mulai menyambung pembicaraan tersebut.

"Pemimpin Akatsuki itu berada di desa hujan?" Tanya Sakura yang baru saja mengetahui tentang kebenaran itu.

"Seingatku, desa itu sulit untuk disusupi. Sebuah desa yang tertutup oleh dunia luar." Ucap Sai meneruskan perkataan Sakura. Kakashi pun juga ikut larut dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

"Ya, Namun, Tuan Jiraiya sangat terampil dalam taktik penyusupan dan mata-mata." Ujar Kakashi meneruskan perkataan Sai.

"Begitulah, namun musuh yang dihadapi bukanlah musuh yang sembarangan, mereka memiliki Rinnengan.." Perkataan itu membuat semua orang bingung dan penasaran hanya Kakashi dan Shizune lah yang sedikit mengerti tentang jutsu mata tersebut.

"Rinnengan adalah jutsu mata yang dalam legenda digunakan oleh ayah dari semua ninja, Rikudou sennin." Terang Shizune menjelaskan pengertian tentang mata rinnengan.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, mata itu memiliki kekuatan yang diluar akal pikiran manusia, dimana penggunanya dapat mengendalikan 6 jutsu dengan tipe yang berbeda, dari jutsu memanggil, menyerap, mendorong, memperbaiki, berubah wujud, dan satunya lagi aku sedikit lupa." Ujar Fukasaku menjelaskan lebih detail lagi mengenai jutsu mata yang melegenda itu.

Naruto hanya terdiam, "Kenapa! Kenapa nenek membiarkan ero sennin pergi ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu?" Ujar Naruto marah, Tsunade hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan ocehan Naruto.

"Naruto? Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan Hokage." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Naruto, tapi Naruto malah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sial!"

"Naruto? Kau mau kemana!" Teriak Sakura yang berusaha mencegah Naruto yang pergi begitu saja.

"Jika ero sennin yang menjadi Hokage, maka dia tidak akan membiarkan nenek pergi ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu, tidak akan pernah!" Naruto keluar dari ruangan tersebut, serta mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat hati Tsunade hancur, bukan Naruto sajalah yang merasa kehilangan Tsunade juga, dia lebih lama mengenal Jiraiya dari pada Naruto.

"Maaf Fukasaku-sama, tentang Naruto nanti akan kuurus dia." Ucap Kakashi terhadap tuan Fukasaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Fukasaku sama.

"Aku dapat melihat bahwa anak itu benar-benar mencintai dan mengagumi Jiraiya-chan. Aku tidak bisa membantu tetapi aku berharap bahwa dia adalah anak yang diramalkan." Tambahnya.

Naruto berjalan keluar gedung, dia teringat kembali dengan saat-saat bersama Jiraiya.

.

"Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu jutsu pemanggil!"

"Aaaaa!, kenapa aku bisa masuk ke jurang sedalam ini dattebayou. Yosh Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Bughh asap putih muncul dan katak merah yang sangat besar pun hinggap diantara dinding jurang tersebut.

"Yatta akhirnya aku berhasil."

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa!? Mengapa aku harus pergi dengan ero sennin untuk melakukan pengembaraan?!" Naruto dan Jiraiya sedang berjalan di gang yang hanya mereka lah yang berada di gang tersebut.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang pengembaraan, ada seorang wanita yang ingin dijadikan bahan dan aku harus menemukannya." Jawab Jiraiya tersenyum.

.

Naruto memutari jalanan dengan riang gembira. "Katakan katakan! Mengapa kau memilih aku?"

"Dulu aku adalah guru dari Hokage ke empat, dan kau memiliki kemiripan dengannya."

.

Naruto terlihat masih berjalan di antara hiruk pikuk desa yang cukup ramai, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya sembari tertunduk sedih atas sepeninggalnya Jiraiya.

.

"Aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu, selama perjalanan, kau harus memiliki perhatian penuh." Ucap Jiraiya kepada Naruto.

"Aku?"

"Saatnya untuk membuat kau lebih kuat dan melatihmu!"

.

Wajah Naruto tampak sangat sedih, dia sangat terpukul atas kematian gurunya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?Hikz hikz hikz?" Waktu itu hanya 1 yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto, balas dendam atas kematian gurunya. "Persetan dengan Akatsuki! Aku akan menghancurkan semua anggotanya!" Naruto mengepal tangannya dia berusaha menahan emosinya karena ia masih di tengah jalan yang cukup ramai.

"Sial!" Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto, dia terlihat sangat berbeda, tiba-tiba saja rambutnya berubah menjadi putih secara perlahan dan matanya menjadi mata yang penuh misteri. Dia masih berjalan dengan tatapan kosong untuk segera kembali pulang ke rumahnya, disaat perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan Iruka sensei.

"Yo, Naruto!" Seru Iruka sensei memanggil nama Naruto yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Naruto pun tampak acuh terhadap Iruka sensei yang menyapanya. Iruka sensei yang melihat penampilan aneh Naruto pun merasakan hawa yang menakutkan disekelilingnya.

"_Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia mengecat rambutnya?"_ Mungkin itulah yang sekarang berada dipikiran Iruka-sensei yang menduga rambut putih Naruto adalah hasil cat rambut.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu!" Iruka berteriak kepada Naruto yang mengubah gaya rambutnya, tapi apa yang Iruka pikirkan bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto masih berjalan dan tidak perduli dengan perkataan Iruka.

"_Apa jangan-jangan.." _Pikir Iruka yang menduga rambut putih Naruto_, _mengikuti rambut putih Jiraiya.

"_Sial! Sishou? Tunggu saja, aku akan membalaskan kematianmu…"_ Naruto dalam keadaan setengah sadar yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah membalaskan dendam dan menghancurkan organisasi Akatsuki bersama orang-orang yang berada dalamnya. Dirinya masih tak tersadar dia hanya bisa berjalan pelan dengan tatapan kosong penuh kebencian, semua orang yang melihatnya pun langsung menghindar dari hadapannya, mereka merasa takut terhadap tatapan mengerikan dari Naruto. Rambut putih yang mirip dengan Jiraiya itu seketika membuat semua orang yang menjumpainya berpikir-pikir. "Kenapa rambut kuning Naruto, berubah?" tapi tidak ada yang tahu mengenai perubahan aneh tersebut, Naruto pun juga belum menyadarinya, ia hanya berjalan dengan tatapan kosong kebencian masih menyelimuti hatinya. Dan sekarang dia juga tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, karena di kepalanya sekarang hanya terpikir bayang-bayang sang guru, kenangan-kenangan selama 3 tahun mengembara masih terkenang di hati Naruto, sampai ia meneteskan air mata, tetesan air mata keluar perlahan dari kedua mata Naruto, meskipun dia menangis, dia masih berada dalam suasana kegelapan yang sangat jauh dari ketenangan dunia, kegelapan tersebut mulai mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. "Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi aku ingin membalaskan kematian Sishou, bagaimana pun dia adalah sosok yang penting untukku, dan aku masih ingin ia berada di dekatku, dan menjagaku.." Naruto masih berjalan menyelusuri jalanan ramai, sampai ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya, karena emosi yang berlebihan ia pun memukul pintu berwarna hijau tersebut dengan keras.

_**Duarr! **_

Lantas pintu itu langsung terdorong ke belakang, dan disaat itulah Naruto melanjutkan berjalannya lagi untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Dia duduk di kasur dan memandang foto saat ia masih genin. "Aku membutuhkan mata itu." Pikir Naruto tersenyum menyeringai.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 1 END**

Terinspirasi ketika melihat opening Tokyo Ghoul bagian akhir saat rambut Kaneki berubah warna menjadi putih.

Thanks for reading.

See you ^^

**©Yoshino **


	2. Chapter 2 (Keputusan)

Yoshino says _Khusus Power of White akan saya perpanjang wordnya, di setiap chap menjadi 3,5 k per chapter jadi tolong review sebanyak-banyaknya ya …^^_

Title : Power of White

Author : Yoshino

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 2**

**Keputusan**

Naruto terduduk di kasurnya, dia menundukkan kepala dan masih mengenang masa-masa indah pada saat pengembaraan bersama sang guru Jiraiya. "Shisou?" tidak seperti Jiraiya yang mempunyai rambut putih panjang, rambut Naruto masih sama seperti biasanya. Hanya saja warna rambutnya lah yang berubah menjadi warna putih. Kebencian di dalam hatinya kini mulai keluar dengan sendirinya, Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menghadap ke kaca yang sudah berada dihadapannya, dia pun cukup terkejut dengan warna rambut putihnya. "Hm? Rambutku?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak begitu mengerti apa artinya ini, namun dia berusaha untuk mencari tahu, kenapa rambutnya mendadak berubah warna mirip dengan rambut milik Jiraiya. "Rambutku seperti Shisou" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya. dan dia juga merasa ada bayang-bayang di dirinya, Naruto merasa sekarang sifatnya terbagi menjadi 2. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi aku merasa ada yang mengambil alih pikiranku" Kepala Naruto tiba-tiba mengalami pusing, dia hampir jatuh untuk beberapa kali, namun dia berusaha agar tidak pingsan dengan memegang wastafel yang berada di depannya. Matanya samar-samar, pandangannya mulai buyar dan pada akhirnya… "Aku pusing sekali"

_**Brukkk**_

Dan tidak disadari, Naruto sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya, alam bawah sadar yang lebih dalam dari tempat dimana Kyubi disegel, bahkan Kyubi pun tidak bisa memasuki tempat tersebut. Di tempat hening itu hanya terdapat kegelapan yang mencekam, entah mengapa tempat itu memiliki hawa yang tidak enak, ruangan dengan luas 30 meter dan atap terbuat dari kegelapan. "Dimana aku?" Naruto pun berdiri perlahan dan membuka matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup, dia melihat ke atas dimana terdapat kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"Tempat apa ini? Dimana aku?" Naruto mulai kebingungan dan gelisah, karena tempat yang dia pijak sekarang adalah tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi, bahkan tempat tersebut lebih mencekam daripada tempat dimana Kyubi disegel. "Aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini, tapi tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan tempat yang biasa aku datangi (Tempat Kyubi)" Naruto hanya bisa melihat-lihat sekitarnya, mimic wajahnya masih menunjukkan kegelisahan yang tiada tara, sampai dia mendengar langkah kaki, suara langkah kaki itu menimbulkan gemercik air yang diakibatkan oleh kaki dan air yang berada di bawah tepatnya adalah tempat dimana sekarang dipijak oleh Naruto. suara langkah kaki itu mulai mendekat, mendekat dan mendekat. "Siapa itu?" Pikir Naruto. wajahnya mulai mengucurkan keringat, walapun begitu dia tetap memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya orang itu? sekarang Naruto hanya terfokus terhadap asal suara langkah kaki misterius itu. kegelapan yang sangat pekat membuat penglihatan Naruto terbatas dan masih belum bisa melihat siapa orang yang berada di balik kegelapan itu. sampai langkah kaki tersebut sudah terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Naruto. dan saat laki-laki berambut kuning itu hanya terfokus terhadap suara langkah kaki itu, datanglah seseorang dengan wajah yang mirip dengannya tapi rambutnya berwarna putih. "Kau?" Naruto pun terkejut, reaksi yang wajar. "Siapa kau?"

Laki-laki yang mirip dengan Naruto dan berambut putih itu hanya terdiam, tatapannya masih sangat dingin. Dia hanya melihat wajah Naruto yang benar-benar polos. "Aku tidak tahu, siapa dia? Tapi dia mirip denganku" Pikir Naruto sambil menatap balik orang berambut putih tersebut.

Orang itu pun mengulurkan tangannya dan berusaha menjabat tangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat uluran itu pun juga tidak bisa diam saja, dia menerima uluran tersebut dengan halus.

"Panggil saja aku White, senang berkenalan denganmu" Walaupun ucapan itu terdapat kandungan senang atau tersenyum, namun itu adalah hal yang salah, dia menjabat tangan Naruto tanpa berekspresi. Mereka pun bertatap untuk beberapa saat.

"Namaku Naruto, ehhhh bukan itu maksudku, siapa kau? dan dimana ini?" Naruto pun langsung menanyakan hal yang membuat dirinya penasaran, White pun hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah aku" Perkataan itu membuat Naruto semakin bingung, memang White hanya berbicara sedikit dan tidak berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Naruto, dalam keadaan ini, Naruto benar-benar stress sampai melupakan kesedihan yang amat mendalam yang baru saja ia alami.

"Yang benar saja, jelaskan lebih detail lagi. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud!?" Bentak Naruto yang mulai menahan emosinya, ekspresi Naruto terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. White pun menunjuk mata Naruto. "Matamu bisa berubah, jika kamu menggunakan diriku" White mengatakan kata-kata yang sulit dipahami oleh Naruto, benar saja Naruto mulai frustasi dibuatnya.

"Sebenarnya, kau bicara apa! aku tidak mengerti dattebayou" Grutu Naruto dengan wajah emosinya, kegelapan masih menyelimuti tempat tersebut. sekarang ini White memakai jaket berwarna putih dengan api berwarna jingga yang menghiasi jaket polosnya sedangkan bawahannya, dia memakai celana panjang biasa.

"Siapa kau? apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?" Ujar Naruto. rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat dirinya mulai melepas emosinya yang sebelumnya dia tahan. White pun berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh pundaknya. "Aku adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah aku jadi aku akan memberikan seluruh kekuatanku padamu, tapi terdapat resiko yang akan menimpamu jika kau menggunakan kekuatanku" White pun mulai berbicara lebih jelas dari pada sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau adalah aku?"

White hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tapi Naruto masih penasaran, kenapa ini terjadi dengan tiba-tiba? Dan apa yang mengakibatkan ini terjadi? Mungkin itulah yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu, karena suatu saat kamu akan mengetahui jawabannya" Padahal Naruto hanya berbatin dan tidak membicarakan hal tersebut secara langsung tapi White bisa membaca pikiran Naruto dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Aku adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah aku, bukan mustahil jika aku dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang, karena kita adalah sama." Ucap White yang berdiri menghadap Naruto, mereka memiliki tinggi yang sejajar. Dan hal itu sangat mendukung percakapan mereka.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu? Bukankah kau adalah diriku?" Tanya Naruto keheranan, pertanyaan yang bagus. Naruto berpikir jika White bisa membaca pikirannya seharusnya Naruto juga bisa membaca pikiran White.

"Memang benar kau tidak akan bisa membaca pikiranku, karena tidak ada yang aku pikirkan sekarang" Mendengar perkataan yang diutarakan oleh White, Naruto pun terkejut bukan main, dia memasang wajah penasaran tingkat tinggi, bukan hanya itu Naruto sekarang terus memperhatikan wajah White yang notabene adalah wajahnya sendiri dengan rasa curiga. Tidak mungkin seseorang tidak memikirkan apapun dalam beberapa saat, bahkan untuk 1 detik pun mustahil orang biasa melakukannya.

Di tempat hening dan gelap itu tidak ada suara apapun selain gemercik air, mereka hanya terdiam dan saling memandang dan disaat itulah Naruto mulai mengawali pembicaraannya lagi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul? Tapi kenapa kau muncul pada saat-saat yang krusial ini, aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui tentang kematian guruku. Dan apa maksud tujuanmu datang menemuiku?" Naruto bertanya secara keseluruhan, dia tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan dijawab oleh White. Dan benar White hanya membalas 1 pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Aku datang kesini karena kau memintaku" Jawab White singkat, White memiliki sifat one answer, yaitu hanya menanggapi pertanyaan pertama pada suatu pembicaraan, jika diibaratkan pada saat bergerombol atau Naruto bersama Kakashi dan Sakura, dan kedua dari mereka bertanya secara bersamaan, maka Naruto akan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang kedua dan mengutamakan pertanyaan pertama dengan menjawabnya. Begitulah sifat White berlangsung, sifat yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Aku yang memintamu?" Tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini dia mulai serius dengan pembicaraan tersebut. White hanya menganggukan kepala, masih sangat banyak misteri yang belum dijawab oleh White, tapi di sisi lain, Narutolah yang harus bertanya dengan pertanyaan bagus dan mumpuni, pertanyaan yang membuat White dapat mengutarakan pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan jelas dan padat, tapi sekarang Naruto belum menyadari sifat White yang seperti itu, dia terus bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sama seperti sebelumnya. Wajah tanpa ekspresi masih White perlihatkan pada Naruto, Naruto mulai geram.

"Katakan! Dimana ini? Dan apa tujuanmu?" Teriak Naruto marah, White pun merespon cepat.

"Tempat ini adalah tempatku hidup" Jawab White singkat, Naruto pun memegang pundak White dan menggerak-gerakannya. "Ada apa kau ini? Kenapa kau sangat berbeda denganku? Maksudku sifatmu itu? kau sangat mirip dengannya" Ujar Naruto terpancing, Naruto pun melibatkan Sasuke diakhir perkataannya.

"Inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku akan menjawab semua yang berada dipikiranmu jadi dengar baik-baik, aku tidak bisa berbicara panjang lebar jadi ambil intinya saja" White pun mulai ambil andil dalam percakapan tersebut, tangannya berusaha melepas tangan Naruto yang memegang pundaknya.

"Aku adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah aku. Aku terlahir karena amarahmu sejak kecil, kebencian yang berada di dalam dirimu itu lebih gelap daripada kebencian temanmu sendiri (Sasuke) dan sekarang aku bangkit, bangkit karena kebencianmu, kebencian yang kau keluarkan pada hari ini. Aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto, karena aku juga merasakannya, jadi tujuanku berada disini adalah membantumu membuat perasaan itu menghilang dengan membalas dendam terhadap Akatsuki atas kematian Shisou" Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengar perkataan White baik-baik, dia mengerti sekarang, alasan White berada disini. bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terkejut, dia merasa White adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya, orang yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya dan misteri. Seseorang yang tinggal di dalam tubuh Naruto selama berpuluh tahun lamanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi apa benar kau adalah kebencianku?" Tanya Naruto lagi, rasa penasarannya belum terjawab sepenuhnya, jawaban yang diberikan oleh White kurang memuaskan dirinya. White hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi masih terdapat kebencian didiriku ya? aku tidak tahu itu, karena aku pikir aku sudah membuang kebencian itu dalam-dalam" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat air yang berada di bawahnya, White hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan ucapan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya tadi, dia masih berguming sendiri. "Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? jadi kebencian itu masih terdapat dihatiku ya?" White hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja, memang dia tidak akan berbicara jika tidak ada pertanyaan yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Kau tadi bilang resiko? Resiko mengenai jika aku menggunakan dirimu, coba kau jelaskan lebih detail lagi mengenai itu, aku tidak paham sama sekali." Naruto pun bertanya kepada White untuk ke sekian kalinya, laki-laki berambut putih itu langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tanggap.

"Ada satu kemungkinan jika aku, dirimu yang sebenarnya mengambil alih dirimu yang sekarang, dirimu yang palsu" Mendengar perkataan 'palsu' Naruto pun mengalihkan topic dengan cepat karena ia merasa tidak terima, jika disebut dirinya yang sekarang adalah palsu.

"Palsu? Apa maksudmu? bukankah memang ini diriku yang sebenarnya" Tanya Naruto dengan memasang wajah yang serius dan penasaran.

"Tidak, aku lah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau mengubur dan menimbunku sangat dalam di hatimu dengan senyuman palsumu itu, kau berusaha menutupi kegelisahan yang mendera di hatimu" White menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan jelas dan singkat, dia hanya mengambil point-point yang penting untuk dijabarkan dalam suatu pertanyaan agar jawaban yang dihasilkan bisa seakurat apa yang dinginkan oleh penanya (Naruto).

"Tidak mungkin, aku-aku" Naruto pun merasa tidak percaya jika dirinya yang sekarang hanyalah kepalsuan belaka, memang di dunia ini, semua orang tidak harus menutup-nutupi amarah dan kebenciannya dengan tersenyum palsu sambil beraktivitas seperti orang pada umumnya, ada kalanya seseorang harus menjadi dirinya sendiri dan menjalani hidup dengan semestinya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya itu!" Seru Naruto keras, dia masih tidak mempercayai jika dirinya sekarang hanyalah sifat rekayasa yang ia buat-buat sendiri, ekspresi serius masih dipertunjukan oleh Naruto, dia berusaha menyangkal ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh White.

"Kematian Shisou telah membangkitkan diriku, dan disini aku hanya bisa terduduk menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun sampai tidak tahu kapan kau akan menghampiriku, dan pada akhirnya secercah cahaya dari atas membuatku melihatnya, seseorang yang sudah lama ingin aku temui sekarang sudah berada dihadapanku, aku tidak memaksamu melakukan ini tapi, terimalah kenyataan bahwa dirikulah dirimu yang sebenarnya" Tutur White mengenai apa yang sedang ia pikirkan dan jelas saja Naruto merasa sudah mengetahui apa yang akan diucapkan oleh White, 1 pikiran dalam satu ucapan itu telah membuat Naruto sedikit percaya tentang kebenaran yang terungkap dan terkelupas sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku barusan seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, bukan membaca memang aku juga berpikir seperti itu. kenapa ini? Kenapa semua ini menjadi lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!" Naruto pun mulai pusing dengan semua ini, dia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan berpikir keras, dia masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sebenarnya siapa aku?" Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dan tiba-tiba saja burung gagak terbang di atas memutari Naruto dan White, "Apa itu?" Pikir Naruto sambil tetap memperhatikan burung itu terbang mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Kemudian burung gagak itu mulai mendarat dan hinggap di pundak White. Burung gagak hitam itu masih hinggap di pundak White sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Itukan!?" Naruto terkaget dengan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya, sebuah gagak hitam bermata sharingan. Gagak itu mengeluarkan suara menakutkan, sayapnya mengepak-ngepak namun tidak sampai membuatnya terbang.

"Itu benar, gagak ini adalah salah satu kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Itachi kepada kita, saat aku terduduk disini sendirian tiba-tiba gagak ini terbang mendekatiku dan hinggap dipundakku, mata sharingan yang diberikan oleh Itachi hanya ditunjukkan kepadamu Naruto" Mendengar perkataan White, Naruto mengingat sesuatu yang baru-baru ini terjadi, saat ia bertemu dengan Itachi.

.

Burung gagak bertebangan ke segala arah dan mengelilingi tubuh Naruto yang melayang di langit berwarna oranye, "Sial aku telah terperangkap di genjutsunya" Naruto yang terjebak dalam genjutsu Itachi ,tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah dan menjawab perkataan Itachi sampai salah satu burung gagak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa ini!?" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya, hewan berwarna hitam itu menerobos masuk melalui mulut Naruto, kejadian itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik jadi Naruto tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

.

"Jadi burung itu, burung gagak yang masuk ke dalam mulutku pada saat aku bertemu Itachi?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, White hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian burung gagak itu terbang dan hinggap dipundak Naruto. mata sharingan yang dimiliki burung gagak itu sudah menjadi mangekyou, Naruto pun menengok ke arah gagak hitam itu dan disaat itulah mereka saling bertatapan (Naruto dan Gagak).

Naruto dan burung gagak tersebut saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, White pun hanya melihat mereka saling bertatapan tanpa berbicara apapun. Sampai Naruto mulai menggerakan tangannya dan mengelus kepala burung gagak itu.

Aaaak Aaaak

Suara gagak yang aneh dan misterius, bunyi yang menakutkan. Naruto pun tersenyum, entah apa yang membuat dia tersenyum hanya mereka berdualah yang tahu, untuk sekarang ini Naruto tidak mengetahui apa yang berada di jalan pikirannya, dia hanya mengikuti insting dan nalurinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk sekarang, akan tetapi aku harus membuat keputusan" Tatapan Naruto mulai serius, dia harus membuat keputusan sekarang.

"White? Jelaskan lebih detail lagi mengenai resiko yang kau maksud?" Dengan tatapan yang serius Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ia tanyakan, tadi Naruto belum sepenuhnya mengerti karena dia mengubah topic pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai dari awal." Ucap White singkat, Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya sedikit dan berusaha mendengarkannya.

"Untuk sekarang kau sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan pada dirimu yang sebenarnya (White). Kau akan semakin kuat dari beberapa segi baik ketrampilan, fisik maupun teknik, tapi terdapat suatu resiko yang harus kau hadapi, pertama. Rambut kuningmu akan menjadi putih seperti milik Shiso. Untuk alasan itu aku tidak akan membicarakannya karena hal itu akan terungkap dengan sendirinya, kedua kau tidak akan mempunyai ekspresi apapun, seperti aku yang sekarang berada dihadapanmu, aku tidak mempunyai ekspresi, karena aku dilahirkan dari kebencianmu. Dan ketiga, Naruto? kau akan memiliki sifat sepertiku, sifat yang hanya aku miliki, One answer. Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai sifat ini" Naruto masih mendengar ucapan-ucapan White yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"One answer suatu sifat yang hanya mengutamakan pertanyaan pertama dan selebihnya pertanyaan yang kedua akan diabaikan dan begitu pun seterusnya, jadi kau hanya bisa mendengar pertanyaan pertama, dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kedua. Ketiga itu adalah resiko yang harus kau jalani" Naruto hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar resiko-resiko yang diutarakan oleh White. Dan sekarang ini dia masih terlihat berpikir, keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil? Menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya? Dan membalaskan dendam kematian Shiso atau menjadi dirinya yang palsu dan hanya bisa bersembunyi dibayang bayang kelemahan?

Gagak yang hinggap dipundak Naruto mengeluarkan suara lagi, hewan itu tidak henti-hentinya mengepak-ngepakan sayap hitamnya.

"Aku harus segera mengambil keputusan" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya. suasana hening masih bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto dan White, tempat itu semakin menunjukan kegelapannya.

_**Aaaak Aaaak **_

Burung gagak hitam itu pun terbang ke atas dan memutari kegelapan yang ada. Naruto pun membayangkan kemungkinan yang ada jika dia berubah menjadi sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya. "Aku-?" Pikir Naruto sambil melamunkan masa indah dengan Kakashi sensei, Sakura dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Mereka tersenyum kepadaku? Mereka selalu bersamaku? Mereka adalah teman-temanku, tapi apa yang terjadi jika aku berubah menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Apakah mereka akan menjauhiku? Membenciku? Atau bahkan kemungkinan yang lebih buruk akan terjadi?" Tidak henti-hentinya Naruto berpikiran negative dengan apa yang terjadi ke depannya, dia membayangkan wajah Sakura yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Naruto?"

Dan membayangkan wajah Kakashi sensei.

"Naruto?"

White yang notebene adalah Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat pikiran Naruto yang sekarang ini juga ia pikirkan. "Apa yang harus aku ambil dattebayou?" Naruto masih berpikir keras mengenai apa keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Kebingungan, kegelisahan, keresahan adalah hal yang sekarang ini dialami oleh Naruto, dia berpikir "Aku ingin membalas kematian Shiso, hanya itulah yang aku inginkan"

White pun akhirnya mengutarakan pendapatnya karena melihat Naruto yang masih resah pada pilihannya sendiri. "Aku akan berbicara lagi, memang itu adalah pilihan yang sulit namun coba kau bayangkan shinobi sekuat Shiso bisa dikalahkan oleh mereka, dan apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kau menghadapi lawan sekuat itu Naruto?" White mencoba memberikan saran dan pendapatnya, sebenarnya White tidak memaksakan kehendak agar Naruto dapat merubah hatinya pada dirinya yang sebenarnya, tapi setiap masalah pasti ada solusinya dan hanya inilah solusi yang tepat.

"Aku masih tidak tahu dengan apa yang ada dibenakku sekarang, aku hanya ingin membunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri dan mencoba menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasanya." Tutur Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya mulai pucat dengan sendirinya, hal itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa berpikir keras untuk sekarang. White hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. sampai pada akhirnya buruk gagak yang sedari terbang memutari kegelapan yang berada diatas mulai mendarat ke arah Naruto dan disaat itulah Gagak dan Naruto bertatapan. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ilusi yang dibuat oleh mata sharingan tersebut.

.

"Dimana ini?" sebuah lautan yang cukup luas, Naruto berdiri di atas air dan teromabang-ambing karena gelombang yang cukup deras. Sampai Naruto menengok ke belakang dimana Jiraiya terbujur lemah tidak berdaya. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berlari menuju Jiraiya. "Sensei!" Seru Naruto keras, tetesan air mata mulai membanjiri pipi Naruto karena melihat tubuh Jiraiya tertancap batang karbon hitam yang cukup banyak. Dan pada saat ia akan mendekat, ledakan besar terjadi.

_**Duarrr!**_

Belum sempat sampai ke tempat Jiraiya, bebatuan yang ditempati oleh Jiraiya yang dalam keadaan sekarat itu sudah hancur terkena serangan tersebut, Naruto pun melihat dimana asal serangan itu. 6 orang berbaju Akatsuki sudah berdiri dengan tatapan sombong. Ilusi yang dibuat dengan sangat cerdik, ilusi tersebut mengambarkan jelas tentang kematian Jiraiya yang mengenaskan. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu pun murka. "Sialan kalian!" tapi teriakan itu tidak bisa didengar oleh mereka karena itu hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat-buat agar Naruto mau membulatkan tekadnya dan mengambil keputusan yang sebenarnya.

.

"Hah hah hah, Sensei!" Naruto kembali ke kegelapan itu, burung gagak hitam itu kembali hinggap ke pundaknya, White pun hanya melihat Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Keringat mengucur deras di wajah Naruto dan membasahi pipinya. "Sensei?" Seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan kejadian tragis itu Naruto pun berteriak di kegelapan yang menakutkan tersebut. "Sensei!" Kemudian keputusan akhirnya dia buat, Naruto ingin kembali ke dirinya yang sebenarnya. White pun mulai tersenyum. "Okaeri Naruto"

Dan pada saat itulah Naruto tersadar dari tidur lelapnya dia kembali ke dunia nyata, rambut putih masih menghiasi kepalanya, perlahan namun pasti matanya mulai terbuka, Naruto pun membuka matanya, dan akhirnya sharingan Naruto telah bangkit.

Naruto pun berusaha berdiri kembali dan dia menatap kaca yang berada dihadapannya. "Sharingan kah?" Naruto mulai tersenyum, dia pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, "Aku akan menghancurkan kalian" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Naruto pun hanya duduk di kasur sambil memegang fotonya saat masih genin. Dia menyentuh foto tersebut lebih tepatnya wajah Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku sudah mengambil pilihan yang salah, tapi aku ingin segera membunuh mereka" Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan mengambil jaket hitam oranyenya. Dia keluar dari rumahnya dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam kantong celananya.

Naruto pun kembali berjalan menyelusuri jalanan yang sepi, dia berjalan untuk menuju ke pusat kota, setelah beberapa saat kini dia telah berjalan di keramaian, banyak pedagang yang masih berjualan disana, dan banyak juga orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang. Dan tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Kiba, Shino dan Hinata. Mereka pun saling berpapasan, Naruto hanya melihat Kiba yang juga melihatnya, laki-laki berambut putih itu hanya terdiam saat mereka berpapasan, setelah Naruto melewati mereka, kelompok Kiba pun merasa ada kejanggalan dengan orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu?"

"Tidak Kiba-kun, aku merasa dia adalah teman kita" Tanggap Hinata mengenai apa yang baru saja Kiba ucapkan, Shino pun mulai ambil andil dalam pembicaraan tersebut. "Untuk sekarang itu tidak penting, memang aku juga merasa mengenalnya tapi hal yang masih tanda tanya adalah Kenapa dia memiliki sharingan?" Mereka pun terdiam, hanya suara keramaianlah yang terdengar jelas di tempat itu.

"Mereka ya? kalian akan segera tahu" Naruto pun melanjutkan berjalannya tanpa menghiraukan Kiba, Hinata dan Shino, dan setelah beberapa langkah berjalan Naruto pun berhenti di salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai aksesoris, dia masuk ke tempat tersebut dan berkeliling untuk mencari barang yang ia inginkan. Dia pun melihat sebuah barang yang suka dikenakan oleh Jiraiya. Kemudian Naruto mengambilnya sebuah gelang yang polos berwarna hitam.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan berkelilingnya kali ini dia berhenti di salah satu tempat, yaitu sebuah rumah sakit pusat yang berada di tengah desa. "Mata ini belum cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka, aku harus mengambilnya" Naruto pun berjalan memasuki area rumah sakit tersebut dengan pelan dan santainya.

**To be continue ..**

**Chapter 2 END**

Thanks for reading, lebih sempurna lagi jika anda menyempatkan mereview dan memberi saran untuk saya agar story ini bisa lanjut dengan lancar.

Selanjutnya Battle 100 Chapter 24. ^^

See you !

**©Yoshino**

_Hey semuanya. Saya mempunyai berita bagus untuk kalian. IFA 2014 akan segera dilaksanakan, IFA: Indonesian Fanfiction Award. Kalian bisa langsung PM saya. Informasi detail akan segera menyusul. Jika ingin menanggapi informasi ini tolong pm aja ya. ^^_

_Majukan fanfiction berbahasa Indonesia ^^_

_**Saya sebagai humas IFA 2014 hanya ingin menyampaikan informasi penting ini. Jaa na!**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Aku yang sekarang)

Title : Power of White

Author : Yoshino

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 3**

**Aku yang sekarang**

"Disini ya?" Sekarang Naruto sudah berdiri di depan rumah sakit pusat yang berada di tengah-tengah desa Konoha, dia pun memasuki halaman rumah sakit tersebut, dia berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya. Rambut putih Naruto mulai terbang terbawa angin, hembusan angin beserta daun-daun pohon melewati dirinya.

Kini Naruto sudah berjalan di lorong, tatapan tanpa ekspresi masih menyelimuti dirinya. Beberapa orang yang duduk santai, berdiri dan memakai kursi roda pun hanya melihatnya, seolah-olah laki-laki berambut putih itu adalah orang asing yang baru pertama kali menjenguk salah satu pasien yang dirawat inap di rumah sakit tersebut. Naruto memakai jubah berwarna hitam yang sampai menutupi kakinya.

Dan setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, Naruto melihat beberapa anbu yang berjaga di salah satu ruangan khusus, ruangan otopsi yang hanya dipersiapkan oleh ninja medis, melihat Naruto, dua anbu bertopeng itu langsung menghampirinya. "Kenapa anda disini? Ini hanya dikhususkan untuk para ninja medis dan orang yang berkepentingan"

"Aku ingin masuk" Jawab Naruto singkat, matanya tidak melihat para anbu yang sudah berada didepannya, dia hanya terfokus terhadap pintu dimana tempat otopsi itu dilakukan.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk, jika kau bersikeras untuk masuk aku akan menghentikanmu dengan cara kekerasan" Ujar salah satu shinobi itu, dia menarik pedang yang berada dipunggungnya. Mereka berdua hanya terfokus terhadap Naruto yang berdiri di depan mereka, "Minggir" dan kemudian..

"Kisama!" Seru anbu tersebut sembari mengayunkan pedangnya, dan disaat itulah dengan sekejap Naruto berhasil melumpuhkan mereka berdua. Gerakan yang cepat sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah dikalahkan dengan singkat.

"Kuat sekali…"

Kemudian Naruto membuka pintu tersebut, disitu sudah berdiri Shizune, dan beberapa asistennya. "Kau…?" Ucap Shizune tidak percaya. Naruto tetap berjalan dan mendekati mayat berambut oranye tersebut, "Jadi ini, salah satu orang yang telah membunuh guru" Naruto hanya memandangi mayat tak bernyawa itu dengan tatapan polos, senyuman menyeringai mulai ia perlihatkan. Semua ninja medis hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sampai pada akhirnya.

Pintu yang dilalui Naruto terbuka, "Penyusup!" Teriak salah satu anbu yang menggedor pintu ruang otopsi tersebut, dan beberapa anbu lain juga mengikutinya, Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung bergegas untuk kabur melewati jendela yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berlari di atap-atap rumah dan meloncat-loncat untuk mempercepat kaburnya. "Aku sudah mendapatkannya" Naruto tetap melanjutkan berlarinya. Para anbu masih mengikutinya dari belakang, "Sebenarnya siapa dia? Rambutnya mirip dengan Jiraiya-sama? Dan bukan itu saja dia juga memiliki mata sharingan?" Leader anbu itu menganalisa fisik Naruto yang menurutnya memiliki kemiripan dengan Jiraiya. Dan 3 anbu lainnya masih berada di belakangnya untuk berusaha mengejar Naruto. Setelah terlibat kejar mengejar cukup lama, Naruto pun terjun dari atap rumah yang memiliki tinggi 30 meter. Dan disaat itulah..

_**Aaaaak Aaaaak Aaaaak**_

Burung gagak berterbangan dari tubuh Naruto, puluhan burung gagak itu terbang ke segala arah dan sebagian melesat kencang ke arah anbu yang sudah berdiri di ujung atap tersebut.

"Dia menghilang?" Pikir leader anbu yang wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng berwarna putih dengan garis untuk melihat.

Shizune yang melihat tubuh mayat itu terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa? Matanya menghilang?" Shizune tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang sangat singkat ini. Kejadian yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh ninja bergelar jonin seperti Kakashi Hatake atau Uchiha Itachi.

"Apa laki-laki itu yang mencurinya, tapi aku tidak melihat gerakan tangannya yang berusaha menyentuh mayat ini" Shizune masih kebingungan, dan salah satu ninja medis berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa Shizune-san?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Shizune tersenyum, dan pada saat yang bersamaan wajah Shizune menjadi pucat dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi, kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

"Aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi" Pikir Shizune sambil melihat ke jendela, dimana langit gelap kebiru-biruan dan berbintang terlihat indah pada malam itu. Dan disamping itu Naruto sudah terduduk di sebuh kursi panjang dengan penerangan lampu yang seadanya dan tidak begitu terang lampu itu hanya menerangi dimana Naruto duduk, "Rinnengan?" laki-laki berambut putih itu lantas mengambil 2 bola mata yang ditaruh ditoples kaca kecil dengan air berwarna kuning pucat di dalamnya. "Apakah ini mata dewa?" Naruto hanya memandangi mata itu dengan seksama dan memperhatikan baik-baik setiap goresan yang terlihat jelas di mata itu. Mata yang mirip dengan pola mata hewan bunglon. "Aku akan segera mentransplantasinya" Kemudian Naruto menyimpan mata itu kembali di sakunya. Es krim yang sedari tadi di bawanya mulai menetes ke bawah sebelumnya ia membeli es tersebut di mini market yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduk itu, "Ini mengingatkanku kepada sensei" Ucapnya sambil melihat es krim biru dengan 2 batang.

..

"Ero sennin!?" Seru Naruto kecil yang terlihat bersemangat. "Kali ini apa yang akan kau ajarkan kepadaku?" Tambahnya tersenyum, sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada pinggir hutan yag cukup lebat. "Kau kan baru saja latihan Naruto" Tegur Jiraiya menasehatinya karena Naruto baru saja melakukan latihan dengannya.

"He? Itu belum cukup" Celoteh Naruto. Dan pada saat itulah Jiraiya tersenyum, kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Kau mau kemana!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat Jiraiya berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar" Jawab Jiraiya membelakangi Naruto, dan setelah lama menunggu.

"Dimana Ero sennin" Grutu Naruto sambil duduk bersandar di pohon yang cukup rindang. "Maaf menunggu terlalu lama" Tiba-tiba Jiraiya sudah berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan senyumannya. "Kau terlalu lama Ero-sennin" Dan pada saat itulah Jiraiya mengeluarkan es krim biru yang ia sembuyikan dipunggungnya. Melihat es krim itu rasa marah Naruto langsung menghilang begitu saja, dia meloncat saking senangnya. Dan Jiraiya membagi es krim itu untuk di makan bersama. "Ini makanlah selagi dingin hihii"

"Ya! Hihihi" Jawab Naruto tersenyum polos. Dan hal itu berlangsung terus menerus pada saat selesai latihan. Ya selalu.

..

Tetesan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata sharingan Naruto, entah kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam jika teringat masa-masa indah bersama sang guru. "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kesedihan ini" Lalu Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, dan setelah beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan. Kakashi Hatake sudah berada di depannya. Kakashi tampak terkejut dengan apa yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya, seorang shinobi berambut putih dan memiliki sharingan. "Kau-" Ucap Kakashi terputus, karena memang benar seseorang yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya sangat mirip dengan Naruto dan hal itu langsung ia tanyakan. "Apakah kau Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi tidak percaya. Dan pada waktu yang bersamaan Naruto menganggukan kepala.

"Kenapa kau merubah gaya rambutmu? Dan k-kenapa kau memiliki sharingan?" Tanya Kakashi lagi, kali ini rasa penasaran yang tinggi telah menyelimutinya, rasa keingintahuan yang besar membuat Kakashi terus bertanya-tanya. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi hanya diam saja dan berjalan melewatinya. "Kakashi sensei? Kau akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku cepat atau lambat" Ucap Naruto pelan, dan suara itu dapat di dengar oleh Kakashi melalui telinga bagian kanannya.

"Hey Naruto! Tunggu, besok ada pertemuan di gedung Hokage, Tsunade sama mengharapkan kedatanganmu" Ujar Kakashi sambil berbalik badan ke arah Naruto.

"Ya aku tahu, aku akan datang" Jawab Naruto pelan, dan pada saat itulah ia menghilang dengan sekejap.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Batin Kakashi tidak percaya, seakan-akan ini hanyalah genjutsu atau ilusi yang dibuat-buat oleh orang lain, melihat Naruto yang berubah derastis menjadi orang lain dan bukan hanya itu, hal yang harus dipertanyakan adalah kenapa ia memiliki sharingan? Kakashi terus berbatin dan memikirkan pendapatnya mengenai apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto baru-baru ini, dan jika teman-temannya melihat Naruto sudah berubah, bagaimana reaksi mereka? Kakashi hanya melihat malam gelap dengan bintang bersinar terang. "Jiraiya-sama?" Batinnya dalam hati.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berjalan ke tempat dimana laboratorium bekas peninggalan Orochimaru berada. "Aku akan segera mentransplantasi mata ini" Pikir Naruto sambil masuk ke tempat terlarang tersebut, penjagaan yang sedikit membuat dirinya dapat leluasa masuk ke dalam dengan mudah. Dan setelah beberapa saat berada di dalam akhirnya Naruto berhasil memasuki lab Orochimaru. "Tempat ini berantakan" Kemudian ia mencari-cari barang dan alat yang dapat digunakan untuk mentranspantasikan matanya, dan ia berhasil menemukan beberapa alat dan barang tersebut, merasa dirinya tidak mampu mentransplantasikan matanya sendiri. Naruto pun membuat beberapa bayangan dari burung gagak. 3 bayangan sudah muncul dan bersiap untuk mengoperasi Naruto. "Kau yakin Naruto?" Tanya salah satu bunshin yang mempunyai rambut putih sama dengan Naruto. Naruto menganggukan kepala, kini ia sudah tertidur di tempat perawatan yang biasanya digunakan untuk operasi organ-organ dalam.

Bayangan-bayangan itu mulai bergerak dan bersiap untuk melakukan operasi. "Apa saja akan aku lakukan demi membunuh mereka" Batinnya dalam hati, dan pada saat itulah Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya karena dibius oleh jarum suntik dengan cairan berwarna biru.

..

"Aku tidak tahu apakah hal yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang benar? Aku merasa diriku yang sebelumnya, Naruto yang periang, gembira, dan selalu menyembunyikan tangisannya sudah mulai lenyap dari tubuhku, seperti ia melambaikan tangan kepadaku, salam perpisahan dengan senyuman palsu. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi apa memang inilah diriku yang sebenarnya?" Gelap gulita menyelimuti penglihatan Naruto, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun untuk sekarang.

"Entah mengapa aku mewarisi kejeniusan Itachi dan tekad kuat Shisui, orang yang memiliki mata sharingan ini, jika transplantasi cepat ini berhasil maka aku akan menjadi shinobi terkuat di Konoha, bukan melainkan di dunia ini…" Senyuman aneh mulai terlihat di bibir Naruto, para bunshin yang melihatnya hanya terdiam beberapa detik sampai mereka melanjutkan operasinya kembali. Dan hal itu berlangsung selama 10 jam sampai matahari pagi mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Laboratorium yang sepi dan hening itu mendadak mulai terang terkena pantulan sinar matahari yang tembus dari kaca atap rumah tua tersebut. Naruto masih tertidur di ranjang dengan mata tertutup oleh perban putih, bunshin-bunshin yang mentransplantasi mata rinnengan ke matanya sudah menghilang karena merasa tugasnya sudah selesai. "Sudah selesai kah?" Naruto mulai membuka matanya, namun tidak bisa karena matanya masih tertutup oleh perban dengan ikatan yang kuat. Ia mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak keluar dari tempat aneh dan menyeramkan tersebut. "Sebelum keluar aku harus melepas ikatan perban ini"

Kemudian Naruto mulai membuka perban itu dengan hati-hati, perban itu terjatuh ke lantai dan dilihatnya sebuah mata Rinnengan yang sudah tertanam di kedua matanya, sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan kaca yang cukup besar. bukan itu saja yang membuat Naruto tersenyum. Dia juga sudah bisa mengendalikan sharingan dan rinnengan secara bersamaan, dia bisa mengganti matanya sesuka hati. "Aku bisa merasakannya" dan Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi, dia mengembalikan mata rinnengannya menjadi sharingan karena ia tidak ingin menggunakannya untuk sementara waktu dan berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat lab bekas peninggalan Orochimaru, angin pagi mulai menerpa rambut putih Naruto, ia masih berjalan perlahan di sebuah jalan sempit sambil menghirup udara segara di pagi hari yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat ramen Ichiraku yang berada dipinggir jalan. Untuk sesaat dia berhenti sejenak dan berpikir "Aku cukup familiar dengan tempat ini" laki laki berambut putih itu hanya terdiam dan berhenti di dekat warung ichiraku yang sepertinya pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya, tempat itu memang pernah Naruto kunjungi namun hal hal yang tidak bersangkutan membuatnya melupakan beberapa kejadian yang sudah berlalu seperti makan di tempat ini, dan kejadian-kejadian lain yang sebelumnya Naruto alami, sampai ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke tempat tersebut.

"Aku mau 1 ramen" Ucap Naruto tanpa berekspresi sedikit pun, dia mengacungkan jari namun tidak sampai ke atas.

"Oke 1 ramen!" Jawab pemilik kedai itu bersemangat, Naruto pun hanya bisa menunggu pesanannya dengan duduk santai sambil melihat sebuah sumpit yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini, tapi dimana?" Pikir paman Ichiraku melihat wajah Naruto sambil masih merebus mie yang akan ia sajikan untuk Naruto.

"Ini sudah siap" Senyum paman Ichiraku sambil memberikan seporsi mie ramen spesial. Naruto pun hanya terdiam dan melihati seporsi ramen yang sudah tersaji di depannya. Ia pun menghirup bau ramen yang cukup membuatnya tertarik, kemudian ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan mie ramen spesial itu dengan perlahan, dia memakan makanan itu layaknya seseorang yang belum pernah sekali pun mencicipi makanan itu. Setelah 1 suapan ia pun berhenti menyantap makanan tersebut, ekspresi wajahnya berubah di waktu yang sama. Spontan ia pun mulai melanjutkan menyantap makanan itu, kali ini ia menyantapnya dengan lahap. dan tidak terasa 1 porsi sudah habis dilahapnya.

Setelah merasa kenyang Naruto pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil beberapa uangnya untuk dibayarkan kepada paman Ichiraku. "Ini" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan berisi uang kepada paman Ichiraku, pria paruh baya itu menerimanya. "Terima kasih, datang lagi ya!" Serunya tersenyum, dan diwaktu yang bersamaan Naruto sudah keluar dari kedai tersebut. Ia berjalan di jalan yang mulai ramai.

"Aku merasa makanan itu-" Pikir Naruto terputus karena melihat gadis berambut merah jambu telah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Untuk sesaat Naruto menyembunyikan mata sharingannya dan mengubah mata tersebut menjadi mata biru langit. Dan pada saat itulah Sakura yang baru saja melewatinya mulai menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Ia pu berbalik dan menepuk bahu Naruto, laki-laki berambut putih itu pun juga berbalik ke belakang dimana Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Naruto?" Ucap Sakura pelan. Naruto hanya terdiam sambil melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, sekarang ia telah melihat Naruto dengan rambut yang berbeda, Sakura pikir Naruto sudah mengecat rambutnya menjadi putih untuk mengenang Jiraiya-sama yang notabene adalah guru Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengubah rambutmu?" Tanya Sakura keheranan, meskipun pada dasarnya ia telah mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengubah rambutnya untuk mengenang Jiraiya, tapi apa yang dipikirkan Sakura itu salah, karena Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu, bukan penampilannya saja yang berubah namun sifat dan kekuatannya berubah derastis, sekarang Naruto lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya dan hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang penting-penting saja.

"Aku mempunyai masalah tersendiri, jadi aku tidak akan memberitahumu" Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin seoalah-olah dirinya menganggap Sakura adalah gadis asing yang belum pernah ia jumpai.

"Aku ada urusan penting, jaa" Kemudian Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja, melihat sifat Naruto yang aneh Sakura pun berlari mengejarnya. "Dasar bodoh! Kita kan searah kenapa kau berjalan sendirian, aku bisa berjalan bersamamu" Seru Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto dari belakang. Terkena pukulan yang cukup keras membuat Naruto terjatuh ia pun berusaha bangkit lagi secara perlahan. Biasanya Naruto langsung marah atau membuat candaan kepada Sakura jika dipukul seperti itu namun sekarang ini Sakura melihat kejanggalan, hal yang ganjil sedang dialami Naruto, setelah ia bangkit, Naruto kembali berjalan seperti tidak memperdulikan Sakura sedikit pun.

Sakura hanya terdiam sembari melihat Naruto yang melangkah meninggalkannya dari belakang. "Naruto?" Ucapnya cemas, ia mencemaskan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, karena Naruto telah ditinggal oleh guru tercintanya, dan Sakura mengerti itu, ia pun menganggap hal itu wajar.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto, dan aku akan berusaha memahaminya" Batin Sakura dalam hatinya, Naruto masih berjalan, jarak diantara mereka sekarang sudah melebar sekitar 20 meter. Sakura pun mulai berlari dan menyusul Naruto. "Dan untuk inilah aku ada, aku akan memperhatikanmu" Sakura mulai tersenyum, dan sekarang ia ingin memperhatikan Naruto agar kesedihan dihatinya dapat hilang karena ia merasa telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

_**Di tempat hokage**_

Naruto dan Sakura telah tiba di tempat tersebut, "Kenapa kau mengubah rambutmu Naruto?" Tsunade yang melihat Naruto mengecat rambutnya langsung terkejut saat ia baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. Terlihat juga Kakashi dan Sai yang sudah berdiri di samping mereka, mereka berdua datang lebih awal dari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahukannya" Jawab Naruto singkat. Dan hal itu menimbulkan spekulasi yang bermunculan. "Apa jangan-jangan dia meniru Jiraiya?" Pikir Tsunade yang masih memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan rambut putihnya. Shizune mulai menaruh rasa curiga kepada Naruto karena semalam mata rinnengan dari salah satu pain telah dicuri oleh laki-laki berambut putih yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto. "Apakah Naruto yang melakukannya? Tapi itu mustahil laki-laki itu, dilihat dari kekuatan dan ketrampilan, ia sangat berbeda dengan Naruto. kemampuan menganalisa dan melumpuhkan lawan dengan mudahnya membuat hal itu semakin jelas, tidak mungkin kalau laki-laki itu adalah Naruto.." Shizune mengingat kejadian kemarin, seseorang telah mencuri mata rinnengan pain. Dan sekarang pencuri itu masih belum diketahui dari ciri dan fisiknya itu mirip dengan Naruto tapi Shizune tidak mau memasang rasa curiga berlebih dan berburuk sangka terlebih dahulu kepada Naruto dan membiarkan para anbu untuk mencari orang yang melakukan hal tersebut kemarin malam.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepada kalian" Tsunade mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang penting kepada team 7, seperti biasa ia mengucapkan kalimat dengan ciri khasnya yaitu serius sambil memegang kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke depan bibir.

Team 7 terlihat mendengarkan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Tsunade dengan seksama. "Anggota Akatsuki mulai bergerak serius, dan desas desus terdengar monster ekor delapan yang berada di Kumogakure telah tertangkap oleh anggota akatsuki yang baru, dan untuk kalian sebagai team 7 aku ingin agar kalian memeriksa desas-desus itu, apa benar itu terjadi? Dan sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati, karena tujuan kalian adalah markas rahasia Akatsuki yang berada di sekitar Kumogakure! Dan untuk kau Naruto, kau tetap tinggal disini karena ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan" Hokage ke 5 memerintah agar team 7 memeriksa fakta yang ada dan memberikan arahan kepada Naruto karena ia lah incaran Akatsuki selanjutnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin ikut dengan team 7" Pungkas Naruto membalas perintah dari Tsunade, bukan kali ini saja Naruto membangkang perintah Tsunade dan hal ini sudah berlangsung secara terus menerus.

"Sudah aku duga, apa kau tidak mau melakukan pelatihan khusus dengan Fukasaku-sama?" Ujar Tsunade tersenyum tipis, dan saat itulah Naruto hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tidak memerlukan itu, karena aku memiliki kekuatan" Naruto mulai menunjukkan ekspresi dirinya yang sebenarnya, bayang-bayang White mulai terlihat jelas di raut mukanya.

"Untuk sekarang kau tidak mungkin mengalahkan mereka, kau tahu Jiraiya yang sekuat itu pun dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah apalagi kau yang masih genin dan hanya mengandalkan tekad dan semangat saja!?" Seru Tsunade mulai terpancing emosinya, sebenarnya dia tidak marah melainkan cemas, karena dia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia cintai untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Tsunade yang terlihat mencemaskan dirinya. Kakashi mulai ambil andil dalam percakapan tersebut. "Maaf jika ini tidak sopan, biarkanlah Naruto pergi, aku akan menjaganya" Tutur Kakashi mengenai pendapatnya, sebenarnnya bukan itu yang ingin diucapkan oleh Kakashi, dia ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Tsunade bahwa Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi dirinya namun perkataan itu tidak mudah untuk disampaikan karena tidak mungkin Tsunade akan percaya begitu saja.

"Apa kau pikir menjaganya mudah? Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatan mereka? Jiraiya yang memiliki potensi menjadi Hokage dengan kekuatan senninnya bisa dikalahkan sampai seperti itu, apalagi kau yang hanya jonin dan tidak sekuat Jiraiya" Tsunade menjawab ucapan Kakashi dengan santainya, Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam sambil berusaha mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi masih ada Sai, Sakura dan Yamato nanti…" Jawab Kakashi serius, tatapan serius terlihat jelas walaupun hanya bisa dilihat di mata sebelah kanannya saja. Sakura dan Sai hanya terdiam dan berusaha mendengarkan percakapan antara Kakashi sensei dengan Tsunade-sama.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto sekarang, jadi biarlah dia ikut" Sela Sakura membela ucapan Kakashi.

"Ya benar sebagai team 7, Naruto harus ikut" Tambah Sai melengkapi ucapan Sakura. Seharusnya mereka mencemaskan Naruto karena sekarang ia adalah target Akatsuki yang selanjutnya tapi mereka berusaha membela dan berpikir positif karena mereka juga mengerti perasaan Naruto, dan sebagai teman, kini giliran team 7 yang akan melindungi Naruto.

Tsunade hanya menghela nafasnya, "Huh? Tidak bisa, aku tidak akan mengambil resiko yang besar seperti itu, semuanya bergantung keputusanku. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Naruto, dan Konoha" Kali ini hokage ke 5 tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto pergi ke tempat berbahaya itu, dan untuk mengganti posisi Naruto, Tsunade telah mempersiapkan seseorang yang cocok untuk menggantinya.

"Ditambah lagi aku sudah mempersiapkan pengganti yang cocok untuk menempati posisi Naruto" Tambah Tsunade yang masih serius dengan pembicaraannya. Kali ini tidak ada yang berani berargumen membalas pernyataan Tsunade untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Naruto mulai berbicara. "Aku tidak akan menerima itu, posisiku disini tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.." Tanggap Naruto yang juga serius mengenai pembicaraan ini, karena menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk membasmi anggota Akatsuki 1 per 1.

"Apa yang kau katakan, sudah aku bilang kau harus disini dan berlatih dengan Fukasaku-sama" Tegas Tsunade lagi. Ia bersikeras agar Naruto tetap tinggal di Konoha, karena disinilah satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu cara pemikiranmu nenek, tapi inilah aku yang sekarang!" Senyum yang tidak biasa mulai menghiasi wajah Naruto. semua orang terkejut dengan perubahan Naruto yang bisa dinilai sangat mustahil.

"Tidak mungkin" Ucap Tsunade pelan, dia terkejut dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini, bukan Tsunade saja yang terkejut, Sakura, Sai dan Shizune juga turut terkejut atas perubahan Naruto yang mencolok, aura menakutkan memancar jelas dari tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" Batin Sakura dalam hatinya, ia merasa cemas dan terkejut dengan perubahan mata yang dialami oleh Naruto, kulit di kelenjar wajahnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat hangat.

"Bukankah itu sharingan?" Sai memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, dia hanya berpikir bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan mata itu? Dan darimana mata itu berasal? Spekulasi mulai bermunculan ketika semua orang melihat mata Naruto yang berubah merah.

"Jadi benar laki-laki kemarin adalah Naruto? tapi kenapa ia melakukannya? Untuk tujuan apa? Naruto yang aku kenal tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu" Pikir Shizune yang masih melihat Naruto dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Kakashi hanya terdiam karena kemarin malam ia sudah mengetahui mata sharingan Naruto namun ia belum menemukan jawabannya darimana mata sharingan itu berasal, Ketika ia menanyakan hal itu kepadanya, Naruto tidak mau menjawabnya dan berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Naruto bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan mata itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade serius tatapannya hanya tertuju kepada wajah Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Uchiha Shisui" Jawab Naruto singkat. Dan setelah jawaban itu diucapkan oleh Naruto, ruangan tersebut menjadi hening untuk beberapa menit. Tsunade sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, pikirannya sudah kosong, untuk sekarang ia tidak mampu untuk berpikir lagi. "Uchiha Shisui adalah salah satu teman dekat Itachi yang turut andil dalam insinden pembantaian yang dilakukan Itachi kepada klannya sendiri, dan memang benar jasadnya belum ditemukan sampai sekarang, apa jangan-jangan Naruto menemukan jasad Shisui dan mengambil matanya?" Tsunade mulai mengasumsikan pemikirannya, dan berpendapat tentang darimana Naruto mendapatkan mata itu.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk disini, aku akan mencari mereka sendirI" Disaat yang bersamaan Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Aku akan menghancurkan Akatsuki sendirian, pasti!" Pintu pun ia tutup dengan pelan sampai Sakura dan Sai memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. "Tunggu Naruto!"

"Aku akan membunuh mereka satu per satu" Seringai Naruto.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 3 END**

Thanks for reading.

Note: Semua anggota akatsuki masih hidup kecuali Deidara dan Sasori

Power of White akan update setiap hari rabu.

Just protecting you jumat dan The New Akatsuki akan kembali update pada hari senin…

Dan Battle 100 akan kembali update pada tanggal 1 oktober 2014 itu pun jika tidak ada masalah, baiklah sampai jumpa jaa ^^

**©Yoshino**


	4. Chapter 4 (Senyuman)

_Maaf Minna-san, POW baru bisa diupdate sekarang karena kesibukan tertentu, dan mungkin saja story ini akan update seminggu sekali_ ^^

_**Chapter 4 update!**_

_**Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre -Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino**_

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 4**

**Senyuman **

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang nenek pikirkan sekarang, tapi aku akan mencari mereka dan membunuh mereka satu per satu, dengan kekuatanku sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Naruto langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, diikuti oleh Sakura dan Sai yang mengejarnya. "Tunggu Naruto!"

Langkah kaki mengiringi keluarnya laki-laki berambut putih itu dari gedung pemerintahan Kage. "Tunggu" Ujar Sakura sambil memegang pundak Naruto. Naruto pun berhenti dan berusaha mendengarkan apa yang ingin Sakura katakan kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Apa yang kau katakan? aku akan menemanimu dan Sai juga" Sai yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto terdiam dia tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura.

"Sebagai team 7 kita harus bekerja sama apapun yang terjadi, meskipun aku baru saja bergabung disini, aku sudah dapat merasakan kebersamaan bersama kalian, Naruto Sakura" Sai mengutarakan pendapatnya dan Sakura juga berpikiran sama dengan Sai.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sai, sebaiknya kita melakukan ini bersama-sama" Lanjut Sakura meneruskan pendapat Sai.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kalian inginkan, 1 jam dari sekarang kita berkumpul di gerbang" Dan setelah beberapa saat tiba-tiba saja Kakashi dan Yamato berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto? aku tidak tahu apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan, tapi apa kau ingin melupakan team 7? Setelah mendapat kekuatan itu, apa kamu pikir bisa mengalahkan mereka?" Tanya Kakashi dengan suara memprovokasi. Mendengar ucapan Kakashi, Naruto tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" Jawab Naruto singkat.

Kemudian Naruto menghilang dengan cepatnya dan menyisakan beberapa bulu burung gagak. "Naruto? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Pikir Kakashi, Sakura yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama, dia merasa mencemaskan keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto?"

_**Sebelumnya Ruangan Hokage**_

"Sesuai permintaan Hokage-sama" Yamato pun mengingat perintah yang disampaikan oleh Tsunade kepada Kakashi dan dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sekarang telah menimpa Naruto, dia berubah 360 derajat, jadi terus awasi dia dan jangan biarkan kalian mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun darinya. Tentang misi biarkan dia melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Karena cepat atau lambat kalian akan tahu jika melihatnya secara langsung? Kenapa Naruto bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan seperti itu?" Perintah Tsunade Kemudian Kakashi dan Yamato memberi hormat dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Jiraiya?" Pikir Tsunade sambil melihat pemandangan desa dari jendel kaca ruangan itu.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di dalam rumahnya, dia bersiap-siap dan berkemas untuk menjalani misi barunya. Dia memegang foto yang di dalamnya tergambar jelas Naruto kecil dan Jiraiya yang sedang tersenyum gembira. "Sensei?" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya. Kemudian dia menaruh kembali foto itu sejajar dengan fotonya saat masih genin.

Naruto mengambil jubah berwarna putih yang ia kenakan saat misi sebelumnya saat melindungi Hotaru, jubah berwarna putih dengan 2 garis merah telah ia pakai. Dan setelah beberapa saat bersiap-siap, Naruto pun berangkat dari misinya dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Di rumah Sakura, gadis berambut pink pendek dengan ikat kepala merah itu juga tengah bersiap untuk menjalani misi selanjutnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia tidak begitu bersemangat karena terpikirkan sifat Naruto yang mendadak mengacuhkannya. "Idiot itu? Kenapa dia mengacuhkanku dan bersikap dingin kepadaku?" Batin Sakura kesal, ia mengikat ikat kepalanya dan memakai jubah yang sama dengan Naruto. Di rumah Sai, Sai terlihat membaca sebuah buku yang ia buat dengan tangannya sendiri, namun setelah diperhatikan lebih jelas, dia tidak membaca buku itu melainkan hanya melihat sebuah gambar, 2 orang bersalaman dan tersenyum.

Setelah dirasa cukup memandang buku itu, Sai pun menutupnya dan mengambil beberapa perlengkapan miliknya, "Baiklah, semoga misi ini berjalan dengan lancar" Batin Sai dalam hatinya, ia pun berjalan keluar rumahnya.

1 jam kemudian, jam menunjukkan pukul 14:00 siang, sementara itu terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang besar Konohagakure. "Kenapa Naruto lama sekali? Dia kan yang menyuruh kita berkumpul disini jam 13:30" Grutu Sakura kesal.

"Huh? Biasanya dia datang lebih awal, dia terlalu lama?" Sahut Yamato yang masih pembicaraannya masih bersangkutan dengan perkataan Sakura. Dan setelah beberapa menit, Naruto datang begitu saja dan terjun dari langit.

"Kau terlalu lama, Naruto!?" Seru Sakura marah. Sekarang Naruto telah berdiri di depannya, rekan lain pun juga merasa lega karena Naruto telah datang.

"Sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat" Tutur Naruto begitu saja, mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seperti itu, Sakura pun semakin kesal.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, melihat dirimulah yang bergerak lambat!" Jawab Sakura semakin terpancing emosinya.

"Maaf" Naruto hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada Sakura, namun dengan tatapan yang dingin. Melihat perdebatan mereka, Kakashi pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Baiklah, dari pada bertengkar, lebih baik kita cepat bergegas" Pungkas Kakashi, mereka pun berangkat dan Kakashi menjadi pemimpin team 7 yang baru tersebut, mendengar itu lantas Naruto tersenyum menyeringai. "Pembasmian Akatsuki akan segera dimulai" Ucapnya pelan senyuman menyeringai terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Senyuman itu?" Batin Sakura dalam hatinya, dia melirik senyuman Naruto yang terlihat menakutkan.

Dan setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka telah sampai di hutan lebat dan memanfaatkan dahan pohon yang tinggi untuk dijadikan sebagai pijakan agar sampai ke tempat tujuan lebih cepat.

"Jadi tujuan kita adalah Kumogakure, Senpai?" Ujar Yamato yang sekarang ini sudah meloncat sejajar di samping Kakashi. Sakura dan Sai berada di depan sedangkan Naruto, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu berada di depan, kini posisi dia yang sekarang berada di belakang.

"Benar, perjalanan Kumogakure dari sini akan memakan waktu 2 sampai 3 hari, itu pun kita belum mencari persembunyian Akatsuki, mungkin 1 minggu kita bisa kembali ke desa" Jawab Kakashi. Pria bermasker itu masih memandang ke depan dimana terdapat dahan-dahan pohon selanjutnya yang akan ia pijak.

Naruto tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun disaat itu, dia hanya focus dengan perjalanan dan tujuannya. "….." rambut putihnya terus tertiup angin, dan mata berwarna merah yang biasa disebut sharingan juga terus menatap lurus hanya terfokus kepada satu titik.

"Kenapa ini? situasi yang belum pernah aku jumpai, biasanya dia cerewet dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting, tapi kenapa dia sangat berbeda?" dan disaat yang bersamaan Sakura mulai merasakan perbedaan drastis yang menyelimuti diri Naruto.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sai yang melihat wajah merenung Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Sakura tersenyum tipis, meskipun gadis berambut pink itu berusaha mengelak, namun Sai tetap tahu apa yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

"Apakah dia memikirkan Naruto?" Pikir Sai sembari melihat Sakura yang masih focus ke depan.

"Sebelum itu kita harus segera bertemu dengan Raikage karena misi ini adalah bentuk kerja sama dari kedua belah pihak antara Konoha dan Kumogakure" Ucap Kakashi yang masih meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain.

"Jadi kali ini kita akan bekerja sama dengan para shinobi Kumogakure, Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Sai menyahut ucapan Kakashi.

"Yeah, sebelumnya aku diberitahu oleh Tsunade sama."

_**Ruangan Hokage sebelum keberangkatan**_

"Sebelum berangkat, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Kakashi?" Seperti biasa Tsunade berbicara dengan menekuk siku dan memasang wajah yang cukup serius.

"Apa? Hokage-sama?" Jawab Kakashi sopan.

"Sebelum kau mencari lokasi persembunyian Akatsuki, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Raikage terlebih dahulu, karena sebelumnya aku sudah mengkonfirmasi tentang keterlibatan mereka dalam misi ini?"

"Apakah kita akan bekerja sama dengan mereka?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Benar, mengenai penculikan Hachibi monster berekor 8 yang sekaligus adalah adik dari Raikage oleh Akatsuki , mungkin itu adalah alasan kuat mereka akan terlibat dalam misi ini" raut serius masih menyelimuti wajah Tsunade, ia pun memberitahukan semua yang ia ketahui tentang misi yang akan dilaksanakan oleh team 7 ini.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana untuk memastikannya" Pungkas Kakashi penuh kesiapan.

"Sekarang kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini"

"Iya!"

Kembali ke perjalanan, sekarang Kakashi berada di paling depan dengan Sai yang sekarang berada di sampingnya. "Begitu kah? Jika mereka ikut bergabung, kemungkinan besar, misi kita akan berjalan dengan lancar" Kata Sai percaya diri.

Dan setelah berada dalam perjalanan selama 1 hari, team 7 akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah lahan di tengah hutan. Semua terlihat meletakkan barang bawaan mereka, api unggun telah dibuat dan semua pun berkumpul di dekat api unggun tersebut, terkecuali Naruto yang hanya bersandar di pohon dengan memasang ekspresi dingin. Arah matanya hanya tertuju pada sebuah tanah kering yang terletak di sekitarnya.

"Hey Naruto! kemarilah!" Seru Yamato memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang lantang. Naruto pun hanya terdiam tanpa memperdulikan suara tersebut, sampai ia pun berdiri dan menjauh dari lahan itu.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto!" Tanya Sakura berteriak. Laki-laki berambut putih itu pun hanya menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan posisi yang membelakanginya.

"Aku akan segera kembali" Setelah menoleh Naruto langsung meneruskan jalannya untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang dikiranya nyaman. Suara langkah kaki masih menemani perjalanan Naruto menyelusuri hutan dengan pepohonan yang lebat, dan sampailah ia di tempat yang sangat cocok untuk dirinya beristirahat.

Sakura melamun, dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Sakura singkat. Kemudian Yamato menyahut jawaban Sakura. "Apakah ini mengenai Naruto?" Mendengar ucapan ketua Yamato, Sakura pun terdiam sembari memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Jadi benar ini mengenai Naruto, sudah kuduga. Memang hari ini dia sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasanya"

"Dia memang sangat berbeda, bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya meskipun ia berada di sampingku" Sakura termenung cemas, perkataan lirih penuh perasaan terucap begitu saja keluar dari mulut manisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang menganggunya? Akan tetapi untuk sementara ini kita biarkan saja, karena kematian Jiraiya sama lah yang membuatnya seperti ini, aku yakin dia akan segera kembali ke dirinya yang sebelumnya" Sahut Kakashi sambil melihat bara api yang menyala-nyala.

"Dan lebih baik kita beristirahat agar stamina dan chakra kita tetap berjaga untuk perjalanan besok" Lanjut Kakashi sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan api unggun itu.

"Iya!" Jawab Sakura dan Sai, Yamato pun juga sudah meninggalkan api unggun itu untuk beristirahat di tempat yang sebelumnya ia letakkan barang bawaannya. Kini mereka berempat sudah berjalan menuju ke mimpi mereka masing-masing. Malam langit berbintang menghantar mereka dalam tidur yang lelap, bulan purnama yang cerah pun juga ikut menyinari tempat dimana mereka sekarang beristirahat.

Di tempat lain, Naruto hanya duduk di batu yang besar sembari memandang indahnya langit berbintang dengan bulan purnama yang sempurna, "Sensei?" Batinnya dalam hati, gemercik air terdengar di telinga Naruto, sekarang di depan laki-laki berambut putih itu, telah mengalir air sungai dengan tenang dan sejuk dipandang, bayangan bulan purnama terlihat jelas di permukaan air tersebut, mata sharingan Naruto yang melihat air itu pun juga dipantulkan dan menghasilkan bayangan Naruto, mata merah menyala dapat dilihat di pantulan bayangan itu namun tidak begitu jelas karena bayangan Naruto terombang-ambing oleh air yang mengalir.

"dalam hal ini aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas, namun tujuanku ikut dalam misi ini sudah tergambar jelas dipikiranku yaitu membantai seluruh anggota Akatsuki, walaupun sepertinya mudah, aku harus tetap hati-hati dan waspada, yang pasti pembasmian Akatsuki ini akan segera dimulai" Senyum Naruto misterius, seperti senyumannya tidak mengambarkan ekspresi apapun, meskipun begitu senyuman itu dapat diindikasikan menjadi senyuman penuh kebencian dan balas dendam.

Setelah beberapa saat termenung sendirian di tempat yang nyaman itu, Naruto pun kembali ke tempat Kakashi dan lainnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sudah sampai di tempat peristirahatan team 7. Setelah melewati hutan dengan pepohonan yang lebat, mata Naruto pun langsung tertuju kepada Sakura yang tengah tertidur lelap bermandikan dinginnya angin di tengah malam, melihat itu Naruto pun berjalan menuju tempat Sakura. Dan melepas jaket oranye nya untuk diletakkan ke tubuh Sakura yang sekarang ini telah tertidur pulas. Ekspresi dingin masih menyelimuti wajah Naruto, dan kemudian ia pun mulai memejamkan mata sambil bersandar di pohon yang berada di belakangnya. Akhirnya semua anggota team 7 pun tertidur terbawa mimpi di bawah indahnya bulan purnama.

Zzzzz

"Ekspresi apa itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ini?" Wajah gelisah, nafas terengah-engah, dan detak jantung tidak beraturan adalah hal yang sekarang Sakura rasakan setelah melihat Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Crott!

Tusukan demi tusukan terus menghujam ke arah seseorang yang telah mati tidak berdaya,

Crott!

"Rasakan ini, hahaha" Tawa licik Naruto sambil menancapkan batang hitam yang keluar dari tangannya. "Hahaha, perasaan apa ini, aku tidak pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya" Senyum seringai Naruto penuh kekejaman.

"Jangan lakukan itu Naruto? Naruto? Naruto!" teriakan Sakura pun seketika itu membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Gadis berambut pink itu mengucurkan keringat yang cukup deras sampai membasahi pipiya. "Huh huh huh, mimpi kah?" Ujarnya penuh kelegaan. Kemudian ia melihat jaket Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Ini kan?" Pikir Sakura sembari memegang jaket kebanggan Naruto tersebut, ia pun melihat ke samping dimana Naruto tengah tertidur lelap dengan wajah polos kekanak-kanakan. Wajah merah merona langsung timbul di 2 bagian pipi Sakura sekaligus.

"Tidak mungkin, Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu. Lihatlah cara ia tertidur, wajah dan ekspresinya membuat siapapun berpikir dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu sekejam itu" Kegelisahan Sakura pun menghilang karena melihat ekspresi Naruto saat tertidur, meskipun sebenarnya apa yang ia lihat hanyalah bagian luarnya saja. Dia tidak tahu bagian dalam Naruto seperti apa dan hal itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang belum Sakura ketahui.

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, hal itu menandakan jika pagi telah tiba, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai dan terakhir Naruto, mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, "Selamat pagi Naruto" Senyum Sakura sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Yeah" Jawab Naruto sembari mencari-cari jaketnya, melihat Naruto kebingungan seperti itu, Sakura pun langsung memberikan jaket special dengan garis oranye yang cukup lebar tersebut. "Terima kasih" Ucap Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Naruto dingin, ia pun menerima jaket tersebut dan memakainya di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Istirahat yang cukup untuk menjaga stamina dan chakra kita agar tetap stabil saat perjalanan, kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Seru Kakashi dengan kata-kata penyemangatnya walaupun suaranya tidak begitu jelas karena tertutup oleh masker.

"Ya" Jawab Yamato, Sai, Sakura kompak. Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi yang dingin. "Ya" Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Dia masih bersikap dingin…." Pikir Kakashi sembari memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang berada tidak jauh darinya, dan kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan, tersisa 1 hari lagi untuk sampai ke Kumogakure.

Setelah sekian lama berada dalam perjalanan yang cukup menguras tenaga dan melelahkan, akhirnya team 7 sudah sampai di pintu masuk Kumogakure.

"Sudah sampai kah?" Kakashi pun langsung mendekati penjaga gerbang dan berbincang-bincang mengenai maksud kedatangannya kesini. Para penjaga pun menganggukan kepala pertanda mengerti dan mempersilahkan ninja Konoha tersebut masuk ke wilayah desa. Mereka pun diantar oleh salah satu penjaga.

"Jadi kalian yang diutus oleh Hokage untuk kesini" Ujar Raikage A yang sekarang ini telah duduk di sebuah sofa yang empuk, Naruto dan lainnya pun juga sudah terduduk di area itu.

"Iya, kami diperintahkan oleh Hokage-sama untuk menemui anda, guna membahas kerja sama antar 2 negara ini" Jawab Kakashi penuh tata karma, sopan santun adalah prioritas utama karena Kakashi sekarang sedang berbicara kepada orang nomor 1 di Kumogakure.

"Kau benar, kerja sama adalah hal yang harus diutamakan, karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan sampai mereka menculik Bee. Akatsuki terlalu kuat jadi aku harap kalian bisa diajak kerja sama bukan hanya untuk kepentingan Kumogakure dan Konoha melainkan untuk dunia shinobi, bisa jadi kasus penculikan ini adalah pertanda buruk untuk dunia shinobi" Raikage pun langsung menyetujui kerja sama tersebut, sebenarnya dia belum mengetahui siapa yang menculik Bee, hanya jubah berwarna hitam dan berlambang awan merah yang dapat terlihat oleh salah satu saksi pertarungan tersebut. Dan ia meyakini bahwa ada maksud dari semua ini, Akatsuki mulai bergerak serius.

Kakashi terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, sampai Naruto pun tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan tersebut. "Anda tidak perlu risau, karena sebentar lagi Akatsuki akan lenyap" Sela Naruto dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Siapa orang ini?" Batin Darui dalam hatinya, ia hanya berdiri di belakang Raikage dengan tatapan bosannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? Bocah?" Jawab Raikage mengenai perkataan Naruto yang bisa dibilang hanya bualan belaka.

"Hey Naruto, bicaralah yang sopan kepada Raikage-sama" Pungkas Kakashi, laki-laki bermasker itu berusaha menasehati Naruto untuk tidak berbicara yang tidak-tidak kepada Raikage. Sekarang perhatian semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu hanya tertuju kepada Naruto seorang.

"Hn, aku akan membasmi seluruh anggota Akatsuki, itu saja" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Jangan bercanda! Bualanmu itu sangat lucu sekali, tidak mungkin kau bisa membunuh semua anggota Akatsuki sekaligus, apa kau tidak ingat Bee yang notabene adalah shinobi terkuat di Kumogakure berhasil kalah dan diculik oleh mereka, apalagi kau yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai kekuatan mereka" Raikage pun emosi dan melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Naruto.

"Kau membuat Raikage marah berhentilah berbicara dan minta maaf kepadanya" Ucap Yamato yang duduk di samping Naruto, mendengar ucapan Yamato, Naruto pun hanya tersenyum dingin.

"Raikage? Sesuai perkataanku tadi aku akan membuktikannya" Jelas Naruto secara tidak rinci, dia masih menyembunyikan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Dan lagi, cara bertarungku bukan seperti adikmu, walaupun aku belum mengetahui cara bertarungnya, aku masih bisa menilai sebagaimana kuatnya dia dengan melihat musuh yang mengenakan jubah Akatsuki" Lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto membuat siapapun terus memusatkan perhatian kepadanya.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini? apakah dia benar-benar serius?" Pikir Mabui sembari memegang dokumen-dokumen penting Negara yang akan ditanda tangani oleh Raikage. Gadis berkulit hitam dan berambut putih itu tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Naruto yang duduk dengan santai tanpa ada ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Apa kau mengejek Adikku!" Seru Raikage penuh emosi, kali ini dia memukul meja yang berada di depannya.

_**Duarr!**_

"Hey Naruto!" Ujar Yamato yang kini turut ambil andil dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan Naruto, Raikage-sama" Kakashi pun meminta maaf kepada Raikage atas kelakuan muridnya tersebut, sebagai ketua team 7 dia bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan mendadak ini.

"Kenapa kau ini?" Ucap Sakura kepada Naruto, Naruto pun hanya terdiam dan tersenyum menyeringai. Rambut putihnya menutupi matanya sehingga, hanya bibirnya yang kelihatan oleh pandangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengejek adik anda Raikage" Jawab Naruto atas perkataan Raikage tadi, yang membentak bentak penuh luapan emosi karena ucapannya yang menyinggung perasaan Raikage.

"Naruto?" Sai pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan terheran dengan ulah yang diperbuat oleh Naruto.

"Bocah, Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi, tapi aku ingin kau membuktikannya di arena, bertarunglah dengan murid adikku, dan aku pikir melawan mereka adalah pekerjaan yang tidak mudah jadi tarik kembali kata-katamu tadi" Raikage pun menantang Naruto untuk bertarung dengan murid Killer Bee yang cukup kuat, mendengar ucapan itu, semua orang pun terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Duel?"

"Huh?" Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya. Naruto tersenyum dingin ia pun mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tidak asing baginya. "Jadi begitu ya? Menarik. Tapi asal anda tahu? Raikage? Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku kembali, itu adalah jalan ninjaku" Ucap Naruto sembari berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku akan menantikan pertarungan itu, dan memberikan pelajaran yang berharga untuk murid-murid Killer Bee" Lanjut Naruto seraya membuka pintu ruangan itu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Kakashi Hatake!"

"Iya?"

"Aku harap kau mengajari sopan santun kepada bocah itu, dia tidak memilikinya sama sekali" Raikage pun mengeluh dan berusaha menyampaikan ketidak enakannya kepada Kakashi soal sikap Naruto.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami, Raikage-sama, tentang Naruto aku akan segera mengurusnya"

"Baiklah jika kau mengerti, itu sudah cukup, akan tetapi mengenai pertarungan itu, aku tidak akan membatalkannya, karena aku ingin melihat apakah cara bertarungnya sesuai dengan perkataannya" Imbuh Raikage sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Darui, antarkan mereka ke tempat istirahat, dan Shii panggil Omoi dan Karui" Tambah Raikage.

"Baik" Jawab Darui dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Ya!" Jawab Shii penuh hormat. Mereka pun keluar ruangan untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing sesuai perintah Raikage-sama.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Kakashi dan lainnya pun akhirnya sampai ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat sejenak. "Besok kah?" Pikir Kakashi sembari duduk di jendela dan memandang hiruk pikuk kota dari atas.

Sakura pun terlihat meletakkan barang-barangnya, dari ekspresi wajahnya, dia terlihat murung. "Kenapa dia berubah dengan cepat? Padahal tadi pagi, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda dengan sikapnya, kenapa dengannya?" Sakura memikirkan Naruto, Naruto yang berubah, sekarang ini laki-laki berambut putih itu sedang berjalan menuju kegelapan. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

**Ruangan Raikage**

"Tidak seperti biasanya, anda terlalu cepat mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting ini Raikage-sama" Mabui yang melihat kecepatan kilat tangan besar Raikage yang berusaha menandatangani berkas-berkas penting hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku ingin melihat cara bertarungnya, apakah dia hanya membual atau yang dikatakan itu memang benar" Jawab Raikage yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Dan di tempat lain di waktu yang sama, Shii berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan Omoi dan Karui, "Dimana mereka?" Pikirnya sambil berjalan menyelusuri jalanan kota, gedung coklat yang berbahan tanah dapat dengan mudah dilihat disamping kanan dan kiri, kebanyakan gedung memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama sekitar 18 meter atau lebih. Dan setelah beberapa saat berjalan menyelusuri kota, akhirnya ia bertemu Omoi dan Karui yang sedang berlatih di sebuah lahan kosong dengan alas tanah berwarna coklat.

"Woy, Omoi Karui!" Teriak Shii dari kejauhan, ia terlihat berlari menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Shii? Kau kelihatannya terburu-buru sekali?"

"Aku disuruh Raikage-sama memanggil kalian, cepat kesana ada sesuatu yang ingin beliau bicarakan" Ucap Shii dengan menghela nafasnya berulang kali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya sedikit, ada shinobi konoha yang telah-" setelah beberapa menit menjelaskan perkara yang telah terjadi, Omoi dan Karui pun mengepal tangannya dengan luapan emosi.

"Kisama! Berani-beraninya dia menghina Sensei" Celoteh Karui terbawa emosi. Omoi pun juga memasang ekspresi yang sama. "Sebaiknya kita kesana, aku ingin segera memberi pelajaran kepada orang itu…" Sela Omoi, kemudian mereka bertiga bergegas menuju kantor pemerintahan Raikage.

_**2 jam kemudian…**_

_**Bertempat di sebuah lahan kosong dengan tanah berwarna coklat, dan di sekitar situ sudah berdiri beberapa orang yang ingin menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut dan membuktikan perkataan Naruto, apa memang yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran ataukah hanya bualan semata. **_

"Apa kau yang menghina Killer bee sama!" Seru Karui sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku akan segera menghabisimu, orang Konoha!" Teriak Omoi sembari bersiap dengan memegang gagang pedang yang berada di punggungnya. Mendengar teriakan-teriakan tidak berguna itu membuat telinga Naruto merasa terganggu.

"Hn, aku yang akan memberi pelajaran untuk kalian shinobi lemah Kumogakure" Senyum Naruto menyeringai.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 4 END**

**©Yoshino Tada**

_**Penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya? Ikutin terus Power Of White, dan jika ini termasuk salah satu story fave kalian, kalian bisa daftarkan ini ke formulir nominasi IFA 2014 (ngarep) _^**_

_**Yosh selanjutnya.**_

_**Battle 100: Chapter 27: Shinobi yang sempurna**_

_**Just Protecting You! Chapter 11: Malam Pembantaian**_

_**See you next time ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5 (Pembasmian Akatsuki)

_**Chapter 5 update!**_

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 5**

**Pembasmian Akatsuki**

"_Awal dari kemunculan seorang shinobi yang akan menjadi pemimpin dunia di masa depan"_

.

.

"_Dengan mata sharingan dan rinnenganku ini, aku akan menjadi sebuah symbol kekuatan bagi semua shinobi yang hidup di dunia ini, melebihi leluhur semua ninja"_

_._

_._

_**Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre -Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino**_

_._

_Naruto masih tersenyum menyeringai, tatapan kosong menyelimuti wajah laki-laki berambut putih tersebut, kini dia hanya melihat 2 orang lemah yang sudah berdiri di depannya._

"2 orang jonin dengan kekuatan standar, aku dapat menghabisi mereka dalam sekejap namun aku akan bermain main sebentar dengan mereka" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya, semua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu mulai menaruh perhatian kepada Naruto, karena apa yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah seorang shinobi dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"Senyuman itu?"

Raikage juga turut serta menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut, dia berdiri di samping bebatuan yang cukup besar. "Tekanan dan chakranya berubah derastis? Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?" Raikage merasakan chakra kuat yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

"Ayo Omoi!"

"Ya!" Kemudian mereka berdua berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah Naruto, Naruto pun hanya bersikap biasa dan tidak bereaksi ketika melihat mereka berdua berlari untuk bersiap menyerangnya.

Omoi dan Karui berlari dengan menggunakan teknik tipuan dimana mereka berlari secara bergantian dan berpindah pindah dari satu posisi ke posisi lain begitupun seterusnya, "Teknik dasar yang memiliki tingkatan tinggi, mereka telah melatihnya secara rutin" Pikir Darui yang juga menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kejadian yang tidak diinginkan akhirnya terjadi, Naruto melompat dengan cepat saking cepatnya Omoi dan Karui tidak bisa melihatnya dan 2 batang keluar dari kedua tangan Naruto dan diwaktu yang bersamaan ia pun menancapkan batang hitam itu ke punggung Omoi dan Karui.

"Apa!" Ujar Raikage terperanga. Semua orang yang melihatnya pun juga ikut terkejut dengan kejadian yang tidak diperkirakan sebelumnya, Naruto membunuh Omoi dan Karui begitu saja.

"Kisama! Kenapa kau membunuh mereka!" bentak Raikage sambil mengeluarkan halilintar berwarna biru dan menyelubungi tubuh Raikage.

Naruto terlihat menatap wajah Raikage dengan tatapan kosong, di bawah kakinya sudah tergeletak Omoi dan Karui yang berlumuran darah akibat batang karbon hitam yang menghujam punggung mereka sampai tertembus ke bagian depan.

"Tenang Raikage-sama itu hanya sebuah genjutsu" Kakashi pun menyadarkan Raikage yang sudah terperangkap di genjutsu yang Naruto buat dengan menepuk pundaknya. Setelah menyentuh pundak raikage, raikage pun langsung tersadar dan dilihatnya Omoi dan Karui yang masih terlihat bertarung dengan Naruto.

"Beraninya dia melakukan itu kepadaku" Gumam Raikage marah.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya anda saja, melainkan semua orang yang berada disini juga terkena genjutsu tersebut tapi saya sudah menyadarkan semua orang dengan sharinganku" Jawab Kakashi penuh sopan santun, dia berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi begitu? Apakah dia sekuat itu" Ucap Raikage sambil melihat orang-orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut tersadar dan terheran-heran.

"Tadi aku melihat mereka berdua sudah terbunuh ditangan Naruto tapi kenapa?" Sakura baru saja tersadar dari genjutsu yang Naruto buat, ia pun bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi baru saja.

"Kita terjebak di genjutsu yang dibuat oleh Naruto" Sela Sai yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Tetesan keringat pun bercucuran di kulit wajah Sakura, ia pun teringat dengan mimpinya kemarin.

"Ini seperti kejadian yang aku alami dalam mimpi kemarin, tapi sedikit berbeda karena orang yang dibunuh Naruto adalah anggota Akatsuki" Pikir Sakura sambil memandang wajah dingin Naruto yang sekarang telah sibuk melawan Omoi dan Karui.

Omoi dan Karui masih menggunakan kombinasi gerakan dan ayunan pedangnya untuk menghadapi Naruto, mereka pun berulangkali menyerang secara beruntun namun mata sharingan Naruto dapat melihat semuanya. "Pergerakan yang bagus, akan tetapi…" Pikir Naruto yang masih terus menghindar dari 1 tebasan, 2 tebasan sampai 3 tebasan, dan hal itu berlangsung secara terus menerus.

"Kenapa dia bisa menghindari semua serangan yang kita lancarkan" Batin Karui dalam hatinya, wajahnya pun terlihat panik.

"Sial, dia terlihat seperti sudah membaca seluruh gerakan yang aku dan Karui buat, apakah ini kekuatan dari mata sharingan?" Pikir Omoi sambil tetap memperhatikan tatapan kosong Naruto. kini mereka telah menjaga jarak sekitar 7 meter, Omoi dan Karui masih terlihat terengah-engah karena melakukan serangan secara berturut-turut.

Semua mata masih tertuju pada pertarungan di tanah lapang berwarna coklat tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang ganjil disela-sela pertarungan itu, lagi lagi senyuman Naruto terlihat misterius.

"Apakah hanya ini kekuatan dari murid shinobi terkuat di Kumoagakure?" Naruto berusaha memprovokasi dan memancing emosi Omoi dan Karui, dengan menyindir guru mereka. Tatapan kosong masih terpasang di wajah laki-laki berambut putih tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang!" Jawab Karui penuh emosi, dia pun mengepal erat tangan kanannya pertanda dia ingin cepat menghabisi Naruto dengan tatapan kosong yang menyebalkan.

"Aku membenci tatapan itu" Pikir Karui yang masih memegang pedang di tangan kanannya, kini dia berdiri sejajar dengan Omoi yang seperti biasanya selalu memakan permen dengan batang putih yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Aku akan mulai bermain-main dengan kalian sekarang" Senyum Naruto menyeringai, ia pun memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali, mangekyou sharingan telah aktif. Omoi dan Karui langsung terkejut dan pedang yang mereka pegang masing-masing lepas dari genggaman. Serasa waktu dihentikan perubahan derastis dalam pertarungan pun nampak terlihat oleh beberapa orang yang menyadarinya. "Jadi begitu ya? Naruto?" Kakashi hanya bisa melihat pertarungan itu dari jarak yang tidak begitu dekat, ia menganalisa gerakan gerakan Naruto meskipun gerakan itu tidak terlihat wujudnya.

"Kenapa mereka berhenti bergerak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Omoi dan Karui?" Shii yang melihat pertarungan itu merasa aneh, ia berpikir seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpa Omoi dan Karui sehingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mereka tidak bergerak selama beberapa menit? Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura pun juga ikut bingung dengan pertarungan tersebut. Raikage yang melihatnya mulai gelisah, "Apa lagi ini?" Gumamnya resah, keresahan itu semakin menjadi-jadi setelah melihat Karui tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Karui!" Seru Shi cemas.

Dan hal yang ditanyakan pun akhirnya terjawab. Naruto tersenyum dingin. Kini dia telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang berbentuk bulat dengan 2 kursi yang telah diduduki oleh Omoi dan Karui, kedua tangan mereka terlihat terikat oleh sebuah tali berbahan kulit, pembatas kursi itu menjadi alas untuk tangan mereka. "Dimana ini?!" Teriak Omoi panik.

"Aku akan memberi kalian pelajaran yang berharga" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka, ia pun berjalan memutar dan berhenti di belakang kursi Omoi. "Kau akan merasakannya" Bisik Naruto sambil mengambil pedang yang berada di punggung Omoi. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan tebasan demi tebasan telah menghujam tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aaaa!"

"Arrgh!"

Dunia genjutsu yang mengerikan. "Apakah kalian masih ingin melawan? …

Aku harap tidak, karena aku menganggap kalian sebagai teman, dan kalian tahu musuhku itu hanyalah Akatsuki seorang" Pungkas Naruto sambil melemparkan pedang yang ia bawa ke arah sembarang, di 2 kursi yang diduduki oleh Omoi dan Karui tersebut telah berceceran darah dan terlihat Karui yang telah pingsan terlebih dahulu sedangkan Omoi masih melihati Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan tatapan kesengsaraan.

"Dia monster" Pikirnya sambil menahan rasa sakit. suara langkah kaki pun terdengar semakin menjauh, semakin jauh dan sudah tak terdengar lagi. Mereka pun kembali ke dunia nyata. Pada dasarnya 1 hari di dunia genjutsu adalah 1 menit di dunia nyata, dan itu berlangsung beberapa menit lamanya. Membuat mereka berdua seperti disiksa selama beberapa hari dan mengalami penderitaan yang sebenarnya.

Omoi dan Karui pun terbujur lemah tak berdaya, mereka pingsan tak sadarkan diri di tempat pertarungan tersebut, melihat itu Shii dan Darui bergegas berlari ke arah mereka untuk menolong supaya terhindar dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. "Aku terlalu berlebihan" Batin Naruto.

Sai, Sakura, dan Yamato pun tercengang melihat Naruto yang mengalahkan mereka berdua tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun. "Naruto?"

"Apakah dia benar-benar Naruto?" Ucap Yamato bingung. Sai pun hanya melihat tatapan wajah Naruto yang masih dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Naruto, dia memanfaatkan mata sharingan untuk membuat genjutsunya sendiri, namun bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut, sejak kapan dia bisa mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan mengingat dia baru saja mendapat mata itu entah darimana, dia berkembang sangat pesat dan bisa kubilang dia adalah shinobi terkuat di Konohagakure sekarang melebihi Hokage" Pikir Kakashi sambil melipat tangannya. Tatapan bosannya masih mengarah ke wajah Naruto.

"Mengalahkan 2 shinobi setingkat jonin tanpa menyentuh mereka? Itu terlalu sulit untuk aku lakukan" Lanjut Kakashi. Raikage terlihat geram dan kesal, ia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri di posisinya. Perhatian Naruto langsung tertuju kepada Raikage yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, tatapan kosong masih terpasang di wajah laki-laki berambut putih tersebut.

"Bukankah itu Sharingan? Apa kau dari klan Uchiha?" Tanya Raikage dengan suara khasnya yang serak serak basah. Tatapan tajam pun mengarah kepada Naruto.

"Aku berasal dari klan Uzumaki, mata ini diberikan oleh kakak temanku yang memiliki darah klan Uchiha" Jawab Naruto dengan suara pelan dan lirih, wajah dinginnya masih terlihat jelas dimukanya.

"Aku akui kau memang kuat, tapi hanya dengan mata pemberian itu, tidak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan mereka ataupun membasmi mereka, itu terlalu mustahil untuk dilakukan" Pungkas Raikage mengenai pendapatnya tentang kekuatan yang sekarang dimiliki oleh Naruto. mendengar ucapan itu, Naruto tersenyum ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ke bawah, hanya tanah coklat yang sekarang ia pandang.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membunuh mereka satu per satu, peganglah perkataanku itu" Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan area tersebut, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Dia masih dingin seperti biasa" Pikir Raikage, Kakashi dan lainnya yang mendengar percakapan itu pun langsung berjalan mendekati Raikage. "Maaf soal itu, Raikage" Untuk kedua kalinya Kakashi meminta maaf kepada Raikage karena tingkah laku Naruto yang dinilai tidak sopan terhadap pemimpin Negara Kumogakure tersebut.

"Tidak, Dunia Shinobi telah menemukan seseorang yang akan menyelamakan dunia" Jelas Raikage tersenyum, entah apa yang membuatnya sampai yakin seperti itu kepada Naruto, namun jika melihat wajah Raikage yang tersenyum, Kakashi dan lainnya pun juga mulai sadar dan memandang Naruto sebagai shinobi yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa Raikage bisa beranggapan seperti itu, namun aku juga berpikiran sama" Pikir Kakashi sambil melihat ke depan dimana Naruto masih berjalan lurus meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kakashi Hatake?"

"Iya?"

"Nanti pergilah ke ruanganku, aku akan membahas rencana pengintaian markas Akatsuki untuk esok hari" Perintah Raikage. Dan Kakashi pun mengangguk siap. "Baik"

**Pemusatan medis ..**

Lorong rumah sakit, terlihat 2 tempat tidur beroda yang sedang di dorong oleh ninja medis, di atasnya sudah tertidur Omoi dan Karui yang berada di depan dan di belakang. Dan disampingnya berjalan 2 orang pria yang sebelumnya mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit akibat pertarungan melawan Naruto.

"Ini parah, jika keadaannya seperti ini maka mereka tidak akan bisa mengikuti misi penting besok" Pikir Shii yang berjalan mendampingi Karui, Darui pun mulai memberhentikan langkah dan melihat tempat tidur dorong itu berjalan menjauhinya. "Tidak kuduga, mereka berdua akan berakhir seperti ini, anak itu sebenarnya siapa dia?" Pikir Darui dengan tatapan bosan, tatapan itu mengarah kepada Omoi dan Karui yang masih terbaring di kasur berjalan tersebut. "Oh ya ada panggilan dari Raikage-sama, merepotkan" Tambahnya sambil menghela nafas pelan.

**1 jam kemudian..**

Naruto dan lainnya pun kembali ke ruang penginapan, yang berada di pusat Kumogakure. Semua shinobi kecuali Kakashi sudah berada di dalam kamarnya masing-masing termasuk Naruto yang sudah kembali dari jalan-jalannya. Sekarang Kakashi dan Darui sudah berada di dalam ruangan petinggi Raikage. Mereka berdua berdiri sejajar dan menghadap Raikage.

"Kakashi? Sebenarnya aku tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk memerintahkanmu karena kau bukan shinobi Kumogakure namun demi alasan penting dan kerja sama antar 2 negara yaitu Kumogakure dan Konoha agar berlangsung lebih baik, maka untuk kepentingan misi ini, aku berharap banyak padamu…." Tutur Raikage tenang.

"Saya merasa terhormat karena anda telah mempercayai saya untuk melakukan misi penting ini, dan saya juga berharap kerja sama yang baik antara shinobi Kumogakure dan shinobi Konoha agar misi ini berlangsung dengan lancar" Jawab Kakashi sopan. Kemudian Raikage mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi ke Darui.

"Darui?"

"Ya?"

"Kau dan Kakashi adalah shinobi dengan kekuatan, teknik, dan penganalisa yang hebat, dan kau dan Kakashi sudah bisa dikatakan sebanding atau sejajar, dan untuk itu aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sebagai pemimpin anggota kalian masing-masing untuk memperjelas rencana ini, aku akan menyerahkannya kepada Mabui, dia yang akan memberikan kalian pengarahan dan siapa saja anggota kalian nanti. Karena misi ini akan dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok dan untuk kepentingan antar 2 shinobi beda Negara, aku sengaja mengacaknya" Jelas Raikage, ia pun menyuruh Mabui untuk menjelaskan detail rencana agar semakin jelas.

"Diacak?" Batin Kakashi.

"….." Pikir Darui dengan wajah ciri khasnya. Kemudian Mabui mulai memberitahu rencana yang akan dijalankan untuk misi penting besok, terlihat Kakashi dan Darui yang serius memperhatikan, beberapa kali mereka mengangguk bergantian dan bersamaan. Setelah beberapa saat Mabui menjelaskan rencana tersebut, Kakashi dan Darui pun mengerti dengan maksud rencana itu.

"Jadi begitukah?" Pikir Kakashi. Darui juga berpikiran sama dengan Kakashi.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bersaing, kerja sama adalah yang terpenting, kalian boleh keluar" Perintah Raikage sambil mempersilahkan dua pria berambut putih itu keluar dari ruangannya, Kakashi dan Darui langsung berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

2 jonin dengan karaktaristik yang hampir sama sekarang berjalan sejajar. "Kakashi Hatake san?" Panggil Darui sambil menoleh ke arah wajah Kakashi yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Kakashi tersenyum, meskipun masker menjadi penutup senyuman tersebut.

"Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" Tambah Darui seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kakashi.

"Baik" Kakashi pun langsung menjabat tangan Darui. Dan kemudian mereka berpisah untuk kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Raikage masih duduk di singgasananya. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua? Mabui?" Tanya Raikage.

"Tampaknya mereka mengalami tekanan jiwa dan gangguan mental yang sangat berat, raikage sama dan kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan bisa mengikuti misi besok" Jawab Mabui sambil memegang dokumen kenegaraan.

Raikage hanya terdiam dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Apakah sampai seperti itu dampak genjutsu yang ia keluarkan, anak itu sangat berbahaya" Pikirnya was was. Dan setelah menunggu lama hari esok pun akhirnya telah tiba, misi pengintaian Akatsuki akan segera dimulai.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Semua shinobi yang sudah terpilih dan dipercaya oleh Raikage berkumpul di pintu depan Kumogakure. "Masih kurang 1 orang lagi?" Ucap Kakashi kepada Darui yang terlihat berdiskusi di depan.

"Anak itu?" Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Huh? Seperti biasa dia selalu terlambat" Grutu Sakura yang merasa malu sendiri atas kelakuan Naruto yang notabene adalah rekan sekaligus temannya. Sekarang di depan gerbang itu sudah berdiri beberapa shinobi yang memiliki standard dan potensi yang cukup bagus untuk di bawa ke dalam misi penting ini. setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya Naruto datang, burung gagak berkumpul menjadi 1 dan membentuk dirinya. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju kepada kumpulan burung gagak yang membentuk tubuh Naruto tersebut.

"Kau terlalu lama Naruto!" Celoteh Sakura penuh amarah.

"Baiklah dengan ini anggota kita sudah lengkap, namun sebelum kita berangkat ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada kalian…." Setelah beberapa menit menjelaskannya, kini kedua kelompok telah menyebar dan menuju ke arah yang berbeda, mereka melewati hutan hutan yang lebat.

"Apakah ini akan baik-baik saja?" Pikir Darui yang sekarang memimpin kelompok 2 yang beranggotakan Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Samui dan Yamato. Sekarang mereka berempat telah berada di dalam perjalanan dengan meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain untuk sampai ke tujuan. "Sebenarnya aku di kelompok 1, namun mengingat aku adalah pengawas Naruto, aku memutuskan untuk bergabung di kelompok ini" Pikir Yamato yang sekarang berada di paling belakang.

Di samping itu, Kakashi juga sedang dalam perjalanan dengan anggota kelompok yang beranggotakan. Shii, Sai, Motoi dan juga Matsui, sebenarnya Karui dan Omoi yang mengikuti misi ini tapi setelah kejadian kemarin mereka berdua terpaksa tetap tinggal dan digantikan oleh Motoi dan Matsui. "Apakah ini komposisi yang terbaik? Sepertinya setelah selalu menerima perintah perintah dari kepala desa secara langsung aku bisa mengerti pemahaman mereka, ideology, kemauan dan tujuan mereka sangat berbeda beda, aku bisa mengerti itu namun aku akan berusaha menjalankan misi ini dengan baik" Pikir Kakashi sambil meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain diikuti oleh para rekannya yang berada di belakang.

"Naruto? kenapa kau tadi terlambat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tadi ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan" Jawab Naruto dingin.

**Pemusatan medis ..**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan terdapat 2 orang yang masih terlentang sambil memejamkan matanya, Raikage ditemani asistennya sudah berdiri di dekat 2 orang tersebut. "Apakah dia yang melakukannya?" Tanya Raikage.

"Iya, aku dengar ini dari salah satu petugas disini, ada laki-laki berambut putih yang memasuki ruangan ini dan menghilang begitu saja" Jelas Mabui mengenai informasi yang ia dapat dari salah satu petugas rumah sakit.

"Aliran chakra mereka menjadi stabil kembali dan ekspresi mereka juga berubah, saat pertama kali aku melihat wajah mereka, aku melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa, seperti siksaan yang terus menerus dilakukan oleh seseorang" Ucap Raikage sambil melihat ekspresi Omoi yang sekarang sudah seperti biasa.

"Apa maksud anda, Raikage-sama?" Tanya Mabui yang sepertinya tidak begitu paham tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh Raikage, terlihat dari wajah bingungnya.

"Dia yang telah melakukannya dan dia yang telah menyembuhkannya, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu paham mengenai genjutsu dan sejenisnya namun aku pernah terjebak di jutsu khas klan Uchiha itu, dan aku dapat mengerti semuanya" Tutur Raikage.

"Apa anda sedang membicarakan Naruto?" Tanya Mabui yang ingin memperjelas percakapan. Raikage pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Namun bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" Lanjut Mabui.

"Dia hanya menghapus sisa sisa genjutsu yang masih berada di dalam jiwa Omoi dan Karui, serta menstabilkan chakra mereka sehingga dalam jangka waktu pendek mereka akan tersadar dengan kondisi yang normal dan tidak teringat sama sekali dengan genjutsu yang baru saja mereka alami"

"Benarkah itu?" Mabui terkejut, namun dia tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Raikage melainkan terhadap orang yang dapat melakukan semua hal yang serumit ini.

"Meskipun dia berhati dingin, namun aku tetap berharap kepada anak itu, aku yakin suatu saat dia akan membawa perubahan besar bagi dunia shinobi" Dan ucapan itu mengakhiri dialog antara Raikage dan Mabui, mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Dan di sisi lain terlihat 2 anggota Akatsuki yang mengenakan trudung dan membawa pedang sabit bercabang 3 yang ia letakan di punggungnya. "Perjalanan hari ini sangat melelahkan, apakah kau membawa minuman Kakuzu?" Tanya Hidan yang sekarang berjalan pelan di samping Kakuzu.

"Minumlah air tangkai pada pohon itu" Kakuzu menunjuk pepohonan yang memiliki ranting dengan air yang menetes 1 detik sekali. Hidan hanya menggaruk garukan kepalanya. "Apa kau yakin ini tidak apa apa?" Hidan masih terlihat ragu terhadap air yang menetes itu, dia berpikir air itu mengandung racun yang berbahaya. Kakuzu pun menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau coba saja, aku pernah meminumnya saat bertahan hidup di hutan" Kakuzu langsung melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ya sudah lah, perjalanan ini membuatku haus, aku akan meminum air ini" Hidan pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan air itu menetes selama beberapa menit.

"Ahh, sudah 2 menit, jadi 120 tetesan sama dengan 20 mililiter air, cukup untuk perjalanan ke markas rahasia" Kelegaan pun dapat dirasakan sesaat meminum air segar dari sumbernya tersebut. Melihat Kakuzu semakin menjauh, Hidan langsung berlari mengejarnya. "Hey tunggu, Kakuzu!" Teriaknya sambil berlari kecil.

Darui dan rekannya masih dalam perjalanan. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersenyum menakutkan. "Aku bisa merasakannya, tidak salah lagi" bagaikan darah yang mengalir dingin di tubuhnya, sesuatu yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto, detak jantung semakin cepat dan cepat, bukan berarti dia ketakutan melainkan dia ingin sekali bertemu mereka dan membuat perhitungan.

"Naruto?" tidak tersadar Sakura sedari tadi melihat Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukan mereka!" Naruto pun langsung merubah arah, dia berbelok kanan dengan cepatnya. "Dia mau kemana" Pikir Darui terkejut.

"Hey Naruto! kau salah jalan!" Seru Darui yang masih meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain, ia pun langsung mengejar Naruto dari belakang. Melihat kejadian itu, Yamato, Samui, dan Sakura langsung bergegas mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Mau kemana kau, Naruto!" Teriak Yamato lantang.

"Apa yang ingin ia lakukan" Pikir Samui bingung, karena sebelumnya dia belum mengetahui kepribadian Naruto, dia juga tidak menyaksikan pertarungannya dengan Omoi dan Karui.

"Sebenarnya siapa anak itu?" Tanya Samui kepada Darui.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dialah yang berhasil mengalahkan Omoi dan Karui tanpa menyentuhnya" Jawab Darui sambil mengawasi Naruto dari belakang.

"Apa? Anak itu yang melakukannya" Samui pun terkejut dengan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan, Omoi dan Karui adalah salah satu shinobi terbaik di Kumogakure, dan Naruto dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Mungkin itu yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh Samui melihat ekspresinya yang seolah olah tidak percaya terhadap kebenaran itu.

Kemudian Sakura langsung berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Naruto. "Kau mau kemana Naruto?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya…. Akhirnya…." Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu terus menerus tanpa memperdulikan perkataan dan ucapan yang terdengar di telinganya. Wajah menakutkan dapat dilihat jelas di raut muka laki-laki berambut putih tersebut.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura memberanikan diri. Mendengar ucapan Sakura yang dirasa menganggu, Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pink itu.

"Kau menganggu sekali" Ucap Naruto dingin, dan diwaktu yang bersamaan Sakura langsung teringat dengan kejadian yang persis dialaminya namun yang mengucapkannya adalah Sasuke orang yang disukai Sakura.

"Kau itu menganggu sekali" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Tiupan angin terus menerbangkan rambut putih Naruto dan rambut merah jambu Sakura. "Kenapa dia ini, apa salahku? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah diacuhkan olehnya sampai sejauh ini namun perasaan apa ini" pikir Sakura gelisah.

Kemudian mata Naruto langsung berubah menjadi mata sharingan (kiri) dan rinnengan (kanan) sambil terjun ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dilihatnya 2 orang yang mengenakan jubah Akatsuki. "Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian!" Seru Naruto penuh dengan tatapan jahat.

Ia pun langsung menembakkan 2 batang hitam sekaligus dari kedua tangannya. 2 batang itu mengarah ke sasaran.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 5 END**

Semuanya berawal dari sini, akankah Naruto dapat membunuh semua anggota Akatsuki? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ..

See you next week ^^


	6. Chapter 6 (Sharingan dan Rinnengan)

_Chapter 6 update!_

_Maaf semuanya POW baru bisa di update hari ini karena kesibukan di real life, baiklah selamat membaca ^^_

_**Power of White ..**_

**Chapter 6**

**Sharingan dan Rinnengan**

"Semuanya berawal dari sini!" batang hitam menghujam kencang ke arah Hidan dan Kakuzu. Hidan yang menyadari serangan itu langsung berbalik dengan cepat dan melempar Pedang bercabang 3 berwarna merahnya yang langsung mengarah ke arah Naruto. pedang itu menghantam 2 batang hitam itu dan menuju ke tubuh Naruto yang masih melayang diudara. Dan disaat itulah tubuh Naruto terbelah menjadi 2….

_**Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre -Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino**_

Terkena serangan itu tidak menurunkan semangat membunuh Naruto, bahkan dia malah tersenyum dingin sesaat dirinya terbelah menjadi 2. Burung gagak hitam pun menyebar ke segala arah dari tubuh Naruto dan tubuh Naruto sudah menghilang tidak terlihat oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Hanya bayangan?" gumam Hidan sambil melihat ke langit dimana burung-burung itu terbang ke berbagai arah. Kakuzu yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam sembari tetap waspada kepada shinobi yang menyerang secara mendadak tersebut.

Dan tidak disadari disaat yang sama, Naruto sudah berada di belakang Kakuzu. "Aku mengincarmu" Kakuzu yang mendengar suara itu berbalik dengan cepat dan dilihatnya mata yang sangat mengerikan. "Mata itu?" pikirnya tercengang.

_**Shinrai tensei! **_

Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan membuat dorongan dewa yang menyebabkan Kakuzu dan Hidan terpental beberapa meter. "Apa?"

"Jutsu ini?" mereka pun terhempas ke tanah dan berusaha bangkit kembali, dan setelah serangan itu berakhir Sakura dan lainnya sudah tiba ke tempat Naruto.

"Kenapa kau-" belum sempat menyampaikan kegelisahannya, Sakura dikejutkan dengan 2 anggota Akatsuki yang sedang dihadapi oleh Naruto. beberapa detik kemudian munculah Darui, Yamato dan Samui. Mereka juga dikejutkan dengan keberadaan 2 anggota Akatsuki yang masuk dalam daftar ninja criminal level tertinggi.

"Kenapa kau melawannya sendiri? Itu terlalu berbahaya!" tegur Darui yang terlihat marah terhadap Naruto yang bertindak ceroboh. "Berisik" pungkas Naruto yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terdiam sesaat.

"Hey bocah, kau berani melawan kami? Ha? Apa kau ingin aku laporkan kepada dewa jasin?" ejek Hidan sambil menarik pedangnya yang berada jauh dari tempat berdirinya sekarang, pedang itu terseret di tanah dan mendekati tangan kanan Hidan dengan sendirinya.

"Diam saja, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan agama sesatmu" sela Kakuzu tanpa memandang wajah Hidan.

"Bodoh! Jangan kau menghina dewa jasin, karena kau akan terkena azabnya!" seru Hidan dengan nada bercanda.

"Kau yang bodoh, percaya kepada tuhan yang memberi jalan hidup sesat seperti ini" mendengar ocehan ocehan tidak berguna itu membuat Naruto geram. "Aku akan segera membunuh kalian berdua, jadi diamlah!" ungkap Naruto dengan tatapan pembunuh.

Hidan dan Kakuzu hanya melihat ekspresi Naruto yang membuat kaki mereka bergetar. "ada apa ini? hanya dengan membentak dia bisa membuatku sampai seperti ini, sebenarnya siapa bocah ini?" batin Hidan gelisah. Dan disamping itu Kakuzu juga sependapat dengan Hidan.

"Aura mencekam keluar dari tubuh bocah itu, aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat matanya yang memiliki 2 mata terkuat di dunia, bukan hanya itu rambut putihnya mengingatkanku kepada seseorang, dan untuk itulah aku harus hati hati terhadap bocah ini" pikir Kakuzu sambil melihat tatapan dingin Naruto.

"Jangan ikut campur, kalian cukup melihat saja" lalu 4 bayangan Naruto muncul dengan tiba tiba berlari membentuk persegi untuk membuat segel agar Darui dan lainnya tidak menganggu pertarungan tersebut.

_**Ninpou: Shisekiyoujin!**_

Segel berwarna merah pun terbentuk namun ukurannya tidak begitu besar hanya cukup untuk membuat Darui dan lainnya tidak bisa keluar dari dalam. "Bukankah ini, segel merah? Hanya shinobi setingkat Kage yang bisa membuat segel ini, namun segel ini tidak begitu besar sehingga dia bisa membuatnya dengan mudah, meskipun begitu aku sangat kagum kepadanya, dan yang hanya bisa kulakukan sekarang ini adalah percaya kepadanya" batin Darui.

"Naruto! keluarkan kami!" Teriak Sakura yang ingin sekali membantu Naruto, "Kau tidak harus menanggung beban ini sendirian!" namun suara teriakan itu tidak sampai ke pendengaran Naruto atau bisa dibilang Naruto terlihat acuh terhadap perkataan Sakura. Untuk sesaat Naruto memalingkan pandangannya ke arah berdirinya Sakura, dia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari dirinya namun hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukan untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian sang kakek.

"Majulah!" ujar Hidan dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" ucap Naruto sambil memulai serangannya. Batang hitam keluar dari tangan kanannya. Hidan yang melihat itu pun juga mulai bergerak menuju ke arah Naruto, batang hitam dan pedang cabang 3 milik Hidan pun akhirnya bertumbukan.

_**Trangg!**_

Suara 2 senjata yang menjadi 1, Naruto dan Hidan pun terlibat adu keahlian menggunakan senjata, Hidan berusaha menebas tubuh Naruto secara membabi buta namun Naruto dapat melihat semuanya dan bergerak menghindari serangan itu dengan sigap dan cermat, ke 2 senjata itu kembali bertumbukan.

_**Trangg!**_

Dan disaat bersamaan, tangan kiri Naruto mengeluarkan batang hitam lagi, batang itu melesat dan mengarah kepada Kakuzu yang berdiri dan terdiam sambil mengamati pertarungan tersebut.

"Fokuslah kepada pertarungan!" seru Hidan yang sepertinya tidak terima karena Naruto menyerang Kakuzu.

"Tujuanku adalah membunuh kalian berdua, aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan kepada anggota Akatsuki untuk bersantai-santai"

_**Shinrai tensei!**_

"Lagi-lagi jutsu ini, sial" Hidan pun terhempas dan terseret beberapa meter di tanah, ia berupaya menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri kembali, serangan Naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Batang hitam masih mengarah ke Kakuzu dan dengan sigap Kakuzu dapat menghindari serangan tersebut. Dia bergerak ke samping dan disaat yang bersamaan Naruto sudah berada di depannya dengan tatapan kosong ia memukul perut Kakuzu.

"Ouggh?" Kakuzu pun terhempas jauh dan menghantam pohon besar yang berada di sekitar area itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pikirnya sambil berdiri kembali. Hidan yang terkena jutsu dorongan dewa pun langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju ke arah Naruto. "Sialan!" seru Hidan sambil melemparkan pedang bercabang yang cukup berat tersebut.

"Kau terlalu lemah untukku, sebaiknya aku akhiri ini dengan cepat" pedang yang melesat dengan kencang itu langsung digenggam oleh Naruto, "Aku akan mengembalikannya" pedang itu kembali mengarah ke Hidan yang masih berlari menuju Naruto.

"Hidan dan Kakuzu, sebelum aku menjalankan misi ini aku menyempatkan mencari informasi mengenai anggota Akatsuki yang sudah diketahui dan memunculkan dirinya, diantara beberapa orang itu ialah Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, dan Kisame, dan mereka berdua memiliki kemampuannya masing-masing, Hidan tidak memiliki kemampuan special namun dia tidak bisa mati, serangannya hanya focus kepada ritual yang disebut sebut sebagai ritual mengerikan dibuku yang baru aku baca di perpustakaan Kumogakure, sedangkan Kakuzu …. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar sehingga dia akan menjadi santapan terakhirku, jadi untuk sekarang aku akan membunuh Hidan terlabih dahulu" batin Naruto yang menunggu Hidan sampai ke tempatnya.

Hidan pun menerima pedang itu dengan genggaman yang erat, lalu ia mengeluarkan senjata cadangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik jubah Akatsukinya. Mereka berdua pun kembali terlibat duel. Namun kali ini…..

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, beberapa kali Hidan menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta namun Naruto hanya mengelak dan terus mengelak sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang balik. "Huh? Apakah hanya ini kekuatan dari salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang mengerikan itu, bagiku kau hanya sampah" ejek Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Hidan tidak terima. "Sialan kau! Mati lah!" tebasan pedang besar bercabang itu dapat dihindari Naruto namun darah keluar dari pipinya, sebuah goresan kecil yang disebabkan oleh senjata Hidan yang satu lagi. Hidan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya…. Dengan ini aku bisa memulai ritual persembahanku hahaha" tawa Hidan terbahak bahak.

"Naruto terdesak?"

"Disaat saat seperti ini…"

Yamato dan lainnya pun hanya bisa menyaksikan dan merasa cemas terhadap pertarungan tersebut. "Naruto!" teriak Sakura dengan lantang.

"Sakura?" batin Yamato seraya melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat mencemaskan keadaan Naruto. Kakuzu kembali bangkit, ia pun bersiap siap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhnya. Melihat rekannya yang sudah kembali bangkit Hidan pun mulai mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. "Jadi kau sudah bangun ya? Namun jangan terburu buru karena pertarungan ini akan berakhir dengan singkat, aku akan membunuhnya" ujar Hidan sambil bersiap menjilat darah Naruto yang masih menempel di ujung senjata kecilnya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku" Naruto tersenyum dingin, ia pun bergerak sangat cepat. Kini ia sudah berada di depan Hidan sambil menghunuskan batang ke perutnya.

_**Crott!**_

Batang hitam itu tembus sampai ke punggung Hidan, "Hahaha, serangan ini tidak akan mempan terhadapku" tawa Hidan yang kini kehilangan focus, dia berbicara seperti itu seolah olah dialah pemenangnya, sampai Naruto melakukannya…

Pedang yang digenggam Hidan di sahutnya dengan cepat, leher Hidan pun dipotong menggunakan pedang bercabang besar tersebut, setelah terkena tebasan itu, kepala Hidan terlempar ke tanah. Naruto tersenyum licik…

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" ayunan pedang yang mengerikan itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ, lalu Naruto membelah tubuh Hidan menjadi 2 dengan pedang tersebut, tubuh yang terbelah 2 tersebut langsung terjatuh ke tanah dan disaat yang bersamaan.. Naruto melempar pedang besar itu tepat ke kepala Hidan.

_**Croot!**_

Lalu batang hitam keluar dari kedua tangan Naruto, "Rasakan ini! ini! ini! hahaha, aku merasakannya! Kepuasan ini! aku senang sensei!" seru Naruto yang terus menusukan batang hitamnya ke tubuh Hidan yang terbelah menjadi 2. Darah terus mengucur dan mengalir dengan derasnya dari tubuh Hidan yang dihujami tusukan demi tusukan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto! hentikan!" teriak Sakura dari dalam segel, air mata menetes dari kedua matanya yang indah, membasahi pipinya, dan ia berpikir "Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kemana Naruto yang aku kenal?" semua orang yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, dan mereka juga berpikir sama. Khususnya orang orang yang sudah lama mengenal Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Shinobi yang menakutkan"

Meskipun begitu Hidan masih bisa tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan pernah mati!" teriaknya kesetanan. Mendengar teriakan yang cukup menganggu itu membuat Naruto risih, dan kemudian ia meloncat ke kepala itu sambil menusuknya dengan batang hitam yang sudah di isi dengan chakra.

_**Croot!**_

Dan tusukan terakhir itu telah membungkam mulut Hidan yang menandakan Hidan telah tewas, bersamaan dengan itu darah mengalir dari bagian kepala yang terkena tusukan tersebut.

"1 orang anggota Akatsuki telah tewas, tinggal 1 lagi" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman menyeringai, kemudian perhatiannya langsung tertuju kepada Kakuzu yang telah mengeluarkan 4 makhluk hitam bertopeng dengan tinggi yang berbeda beda.

"Dengan mudahnya, ia berhasil membunuh Hidan, dasar dia terlalu ceroboh, aku harus tetap waspada" pikir Kakuzu seraya menatap balik wajah mengerikan Naruto.

Di samping itu Sakura terus meneteskan air matanya. "Apa kau baik baik saja? Sakura?" ucap Yamato sembari mendekati Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan atas tindakan Naruto yang keluar batas kewajaran. "Apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini hiks hiks hiks?" betapa terpukulnya gadis berambut pink tersebut melihat rekan sekaligus temannya melakukan hal sekeji itu di depan kedua matanya.

Yamato berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau menutup matamu Sakura, karena aku juga berpikir dia bukan Naruto yang kita kenal" ujar Yamato sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

Kini Naruto hanya berdiri terdiam dan merenungi apa yang ia perbuat. "Sakura?" Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun mulai melihat ke depan dimana Naruto berdiri. "Lebih baik kau tidak memperdulikanku, karena aku yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang kau kenal, ada banyak hal yang telah aku alami dan itu begitu menyakitkan, aku harap kau bisa mengerti akan hal itu" tutur Naruto tanpa melihat ke belakang dimana Sakura masih menangisi sikapnya. Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Sakura semakin menangis menjadi jadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan ini semuanya salah! Dan disini aku akan selalu memperingatkanmu!" teriak Sakura lantang.

Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang. "Kau ini menganggu sekali" jawab Naruto tanpa berekspresi sedikit pun. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata setelah mendengar sendiri jawaban singkat dari sesosok teman yang paling ia percaya. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mencoba memahami perasaan Naruto, namun tetap saja tidak bisa, dan kini ia malah termakan ucapannya sendiri. Begitu menyakitkan sampai dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Naruto?" ucap Yamato di dalam batinnya.

"Hey bocah, aku akan membalas kematian rekanku, jadi bersiaplah untuk menerima kematianmu!" seru Kakuzu, dan 4 monster berwarna hitam itu menyebar ke berbagai arah mereka menembakkan masing masing elemen yang mereka miliki, seperti api, petir, udara dan air. Serangan itu menjadi 1 dan mengarah tepat ke tempat dimana Naruto berdiri.

"4 elemen itu digabung menjadi 1?" pikir Darui yang hanya bisa mengamati dari balik segel merah. 4 elemen itu masih melesat kencang, melihat pemandangan seperti itu Naruto hanya terdiam dan menunggu serangan itu sampai ke tempatnya.

"Dengan ini kau akan mati" ucap Kakuzu pelan. Dan hal yang tak terduga pun akhirnya muncul, kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari pemilik dua mata terkuat di dunia, "Sebaiknya aku menggunakan kedua mata ini" batin Naruto, kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan disaat yang bersamaan serangan itu tekah sampai ke tempat Naruto dan disaat itu juga bayangan trasnsparan muncul, bayangan itu berbentuk bulat dan menyelubungi tubuh Naruto.

"Dia menyerapnya?" ucap Kakuzu terkaget.

"Banyak sekali" serangan itu berhasil diserap oleh Naruto, sehingga chakranya dapat bertambah dengan sendirinya. Namun serangan Kakuzu tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, kali ini boneka bertopeng biru mengeluarkan elemen petir dari mulutnya, "jutsu penyerap ini tidak bisa selalu aku gunakan karena resikonya cukup tinggi" Naruto berpikir agar tidak menggunakan jutsu penyerap tersebut dikarenakan akibat yang akan ia tanggung, jika dia menggunakan jutsu itu sekali lagi maka musuh akan dapat menyerang dengan memanfaatkan celah yang terbuka saat mengggunakan jutsu penyerap tersebut.

"Yang berarti aku harus bisa menggunakan sharingan dan rinnengan secara bersamaan" lanjutnya. Naruto bergerak ke kanan untuk menghindari serangan boneka berelemen petir dan diwaktu yang sama boneka bereleman api sudah menunggunya. Semburan api yang cukup besar mengarah ke tubuh Naruto, api itu membentuk sebuah ombak yang dahsyat.

"Aku harus mengalahkan mereka semua" Naruto masih memandangi ombak api yang menuju ke arahnya tersebut.

"Maaf saja, karena masing-masing bonekaku mempunyai kekuatan yang sama kuatnya sehingga kau tidak akan mudah mengalahkan mereka" ujar Kakuzu sambil tetap memperhatikan gerakan gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, dan kedua boneka yang lainnya kini telah berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Kakuzu untuk melindungi Kakuzu sendiri.

"Sharingan? Rinnengan? Aku mempunyai kedua mata ini, dan untuk itulah aku akan merubah dunia ini dengan cara membunuh semua anggota Akatsuki dan juga untuk membalaskan dendam atas sepeninggalnya sensei, aku tidak akan memberikan mereka ampun…" laki laki berambut putih itu membelah dirinya menjadi 2, kini bayangan burung gagak tersebut meluncur kencang ke arah boneka berelemen petir dan Naruto sendiri bersiap untuk menghadapi ombak api yang luar biasa dahsyat.

"Sial segel ini tidak bisa hancur, aku harus segera membantunya" Yamato tengah berusaha merusak segel itu dari dalam namun hasilnya sama saja, segel itu tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah.

"Percuma saja, segel ini hanya bisa hancur ketika si pembuat kalah atau melepas segelnya.." sahut Darui.

"Yang berarti…."

"Benar kita harus percaya kepada Naruto" lanjut Darui. Kemudian Yamato kembali mengawasi pertarungan tersebut dari dalam segel delapan merah.

_**Shinra tense! **_

Ombak api itu pun menjauh dari Naruto karena dorongan dewa yang ia lakukan, dan Naruto menerobos masuk ke tempat dimana boneka berelemen api itu berdiri. Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan roket kecil dari telapak tangan kanannya, roket roket kecil itu itu meluncur kencang ke arah boneka berwarna hitam tersebut.

_**Duarr! **_

Ledakan pun akhirnya terjadi, dan boneka berelemen api itu hancur tidak berbekas. "1 sudah kalah" disamping itu bayangan Naruto mencoba untuk mengalahkan boneka yang satunya, yang kini hanya beberapa meter lagi dapat di jangkau oleh Naruto. melihat Naruto semakin mendekat boneka berwarna hitam bertopeng biru itu tidak tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan petir biru dari mulutnya.

Petir itu mengarah tepat ke tubuh Naruto yang masih berlari menuju ke arahnya. "Terlalu lambat…" melihat serangan yang monoton itu, membuat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dia berlari zig zag sambil memanfaatkan mata sharingannya untuk bergerak dan membaca serangan. Setelah sampai ke tempat boneka hitam bertopeng biru itu, Naruto langsung menancapkan batang hitamnya tepat ke topeng biru tersebut sehingga topeng itu hancur berkeping keeping, dan boneka hitam itu lenyap tak bersamaan dengan hancurnya topeng itu.

"2 sudah lenyap" bayangan Naruto pun langsung berubah menjadi burung gagak dan terbang ke langit.

Melihat boneka bonekanya dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Naruto, Kakuzu tidak terima dan bersiap untuk bertarung secara langsung. "dia sangat mirip dengannya, ketua Akatsuki" Kakuzu pun mulai bergerak dari posisinya berdiri, dia berlari menuju ke arah Naruto.

Melihat Kakuzu yang berlari ke arahnya, Naruto mulai tersenyum menyeringai, untuk sekali lagi ekspresinya ia pertunjukkan. "Ini semakin menarik" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan batang hitam dari lengan bajunya. Dan 2 boneka Kakuzu juga mengikutinya dengan cara terbang dan mengincar celah yang terbuka dari Naruto.

Pria bertudung itu mulai menyerang, ia mengeluarkan benang benang berwarna hitam dari tangannya untuk diserangkan ke arah Naruto yang kini juga masih berlari ke arahnya. Benang itu berjumlah ribuan dan tak bisa terhitung lagi, semuanya berkumpul menjadi 1 sehingga benang itu menjadi keras dan mematikan. Naruto pun meloncat ke atas dan disanalah sudah menunggu boneka dengan topeng berwarna biru dan biru muda yang telah siap menyerang Naruto. "Apa?" pikir Naruto terkejut. Angin dan air langsung disemburkan oleh 2 boneka itu secara bersamaan Naruto pun terkena serangan itu dan terhempas ke bawah.

_**Duarr! **_

Hantaman tubuh dengan tanah pun membuat bebatuan dan kerikil kerikil berhamburan kemana mana, "Kau terlalu naif" remeh Kakuzu yang merasa bangga karena serangannya telah mengenai Naruto. namun sekali lagi Naruto menggunakan genjutsu yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya, "Heh" senyum Naruto yang berubah menjadi burung gagak yang terbang ke langit.

"Seberapa kuatnya dirimu, seberapa tangguhnya dirimu, kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku, asal kau tahu saja kekuatanku jauh diatasmu" ucap Naruto kepada Kakuzu, namun hanya terdengar suaranya saja.

"Dimana dia?" pikir Kakuzu gelisah.

Dan tiba tiba dari atas Naruto terjun seperti hewan buasa yang akan mencengkram mangsanya. Ia mengeluarkan batang hitam dari dalam lengannya dan….

_**Croot! **_

Naruto berhasil menancapkan batang hitam di tangan kanan Kakuzu, terkena serangan itu membuat Kakuzu tidak bisa bergerak, lalu Naruto mengeluarkan 1 batang lagi dari tangan kirinya dan menancapkannya ke tangan Kakuzu yang satu lagi.

_**Croot!**_

"Aku berpikir menjadi shinobi terkuat di dunia ini tidak ada salahnya…" senyum Naruto menyeringai.

"Sial batang ini mirip dengan batang hitam milik pein, yang bisa menyerap kekuatan dari orang yang terkena tusukan batang hitam ini, aku tidak bisa bergerak" pikir Kakuzu yang mulai berkeringat. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak terbawa suasana dan berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengalahkan laki laki berambut putih tersebut.

"Kakuzu kan? Aku ingin menanyakan sesautu kepadamu? Siapa yang telah membunuh Jiraiya?" tanya Naruto sambil menginjak perut Kakuzu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Kakuzu yang sepertinya tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan pura pura tidak tahu, aku tanya sekali lagi siapa yang membunuh Jiraiya?" sekali lagi Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Jiraiya?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Benar, salah satu legenda sennin dari Konoha" lanjut Naruto dengan tatapan serius. Kakuzu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa jangan jangan-" belum sempat berbatin Kakuzu sudah mendapat injakan yang cukup kuat dari Naruto.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Naruto yang mulai tidak sabar dengan jawaban Kakuzu yang seperti mengulur ngulur waktu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bicara saat kau menginjak perutku seperti ini" sahut Kakuzu. Mendengar keluhan itu Naruto langsung mengangkat kakinya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cepat katakanlah" namun kepercayaan itu harus dibayar mahal oleh Naruto. "Kau terlalu bodoh, serang!" seru Kakuzu yang memerintahkan boneka bonekanya agar menyergap Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang sengaja mengendurkan tekanannya hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan menengok ke belakang. kemudian ia merubah kedua matanya menjadi rinnengan.

_**Shinra tensei!**_

2 boneka hitam Kakuzu terhempas sampai ke segel merah yang dibuat Naruto untuk mencegah Darui dan lainnya bertindak. Orang orang yang berada di dalamnya pun melihat ke 2 boneka itu. "Ini…"

"dia berhasil mengalahkannya?" pikir Samui takjub, disamping itu dia juga menyimpan rasa kegelisahan yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk berbicara, tapi kau malah membuang kesempatan itu, jika kau masih teguh dengan pendirianmu itu, tidak ada pilihan lain" tatapan mata rinnengan terus menatap tajam Kakuzu yang mulai gemetaran. "Tekanan apa ini, dia seperti monster" ucapnya ketakutan.

"aku sudah tahu, seharusnya kau sudah mati sejak lama, kau terus memburu jantung jantung korbanmu dan menanamkannya ke dalam dirimu sehingga kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang dan karena itu juga kau dilabeli oleh dunia shinobi sebagai penjahat kelas tertinggi diantara penjahat lainnya, aku cukup kagum kepadamu dan disamping itu aku juga kecewa terhadapmu, karena kau tidak mempunyai tekad membunuh yang sebenarnya" mendengar ucapan itu membuat Kakuzu kesal.

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu kepadaku, akan ku bunuh kau!" teriak Kakuzu lantang.

"Berisik sekali, ucapan itu tidak seharusnya keluar dari mulut busukmu itu, aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, dan aku juga tahu hubunganmu dengan Hokage pertama.." lagi lagi perkataan Naruto membuat Kakuzu semakin geram.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku tahu segalanya" pungkas Naruto singkat,

_**Hushhh **_

Angin menghembus rambut putihnya yang membuat suasana disitu menjadi sedikit terkendali. Kakuzu pun hanya bisa terdiam, kini dia bingung antara memilih percaya atau tidak karena ucapan yang keluar dari Naruto semuanya benar. Hanya saja "Kenapa dia bisa tahu?" batin Kakuzu di dalam hatinya.

"Dan apa kau pikir aku datang kesini tanpa persiapan yang matang? Sebelum aku menjalankan misi ini, aku mempelajari dan mencari tahu kekuatan dari seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang telah diketahui dunia shinobi, hal itu telah tertera di sebuah buku yang di dalamnya hanya khusus menceritakan tentang penjahat penjahat terkenal di dunia shinobi, dan kau termasuk ke dalam 10 besar penjahat yang paling ditakuti dan dicari maka dari itu, melenyapkanmu juga akan memberi manfaat bagi dunia shinobi agar masyarakat bisa hidup dengan tentram, benar benar tujuan yang mulia bukan? Heh?" tutur Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Jadi dia telah mempelajari kekuatanku dan kekuatan Hidan, pantas saja dia berhasil membunuh Hidan dengan mudah, sebenarnya Hidan masih hidup akan tetapi butuh berjam jam untuk menyatukan kembali tubuhnya yang hancur seperti itu" Kakuzu masih terlentang di tanah dengan kedua tangan yang tertancap oleh batang hitam yang dihujamkan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mengakhirinya, dengan ini….." Naruto pun mengeluarkan batang hitamnya lagi dan langsung menusukkannya tepat ke jantung Kakuzu.

_**Croot!**_

"Tidak mungkin….. aku kalah…" ucap Kakuzu sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Darah pun mengalir deras dari bagian tubuh yang tertusuk batang hitam Naruto.

"2 anggota Akatsuki sudah kukalahkan" lanjutnya sambil menancapkan batang hitam tersebut. Kemudian suasana di tempat itu menjadi mencekam, 2 pembunuhan tragis dilakukan oleh Naruto dengan kejam dan bengis, seakan akan dia sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan dan belas kasihan lagi.

Angin menghembuskan rambut putih Naruto..

"Sensei? Aku sudah membunuh 2 anggota Akatsuki" senyumnya sambil memandang langit biru yang berawan.

"Dia membunuh anggota Akatsuki sendirian?" semua orang yang masih berada di dalam segel hanya bisa tertegun atas kekuatan Naruto yang luar biasa, di lain hal mereka juga merasa takut. Namun di tempat lain sesuatu yang belum diketahui muncul secara tiba tiba…..

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari situ, terlihat 2 makhluk yang sedang berbincang bincang. "White? Sepertinya kau berhasil?"

"Heh? Ini baru bagian awalnya saja, kau akan melihat bagian menariknya nanti…" ucap White tersenyum misterius.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 6 END**

Pembunuhan tragis telah dilakukan oleh Naruto tanpa belas kasihan, disamping itu White dan rekannya mulai mengamati perjalanan baru Naruto. penasaran dengan chapter berikutnya? Tunggu kelanjutannya…

Kalian boleh menanyakan apapun mengenai chapter 6 ini, akan saya jawab satu persatu… baiklah

Aku harap kalian memberiku review…

See you… sampai jumpa di Chapter 7 ^^

**©Yoshino Tada**


	7. Chapter 7 (Menghapus Kenangan)

_Kemarin saya hiatus sebentar, dan mulai aktif kembali sekarang, maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu._

_Chapter 7 update!_

_**Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre -Mystery/Adventure**_

_**Power of White © Yoshino**_

**Power of White ..**

**Chapter 7**

**Menghapus kenangan**

_**Di tempat Kyubi**_

Tempat keheningan yang tak terbatas, seseorang berambut putih berjalan mendekati monster berekor 9, "Yo" sapa White.

"Oh, kau White?"

"Hey? apakah kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya White, wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Kyubi terdiam sesaat dan bangkit di waktu yang bersamaan. Kini posisinya beralih berdiri sebelumnya ia hanya bermalas malasan dan tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Tawaran yang bagus, aku sangat menginginkannya"

"Tapi ada satu syarat, bisakah kau mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini?" jawab White, dan ia pun meminta tolong kepada Kyubi untuk mengeluarkannya dari tempat hening dan sepi ini.

"Itu sangat mustahil, karena kau hanya bentuk kloningan dari Naruto dan tidak nyata"

"Hee? Apakah itu benar? Aku ragu mengenai itu dan sebaiknya aku memikirkan cara lain untuk ini"

_**Di tempat Naruto. **_

"Sensei? Aku sudah membunuh 2 diantara mereka? Apakah kau senang heheh, aku harap juga begitu" Naruto masih memandang langit biru yang berawan, dia berpikir bahwa semua ini baru saja dimulai, dan ini adalah bagian awalnya saja.

"Aku akan segera menemukan mereka dan membunuh mereka semua" pikir Naruto, dan di saat itulah bayangan bayangan Naruto yang membuat segel merah mulai menghilang dengan sendirinya dan segel merah telah lenyap dengan seketika. Semua orang yang berada di dalam segel itu sudah merasa terbebas atas belenggu yang membuat mereka terjebak untuk beberapa saat. Dan tidak disadari Sakura langsung berlari menuju Naruto dengan tatapan sangat marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Sakura yang masih berlari. Yamato dan lainnya pun mengira Sakura akan memukul Naruto, namun mereka salah. "Kau sangat bodoh?" ucapnya pelan, kini gadis berambut merah jambu itu mendekap erat Naruto dari belakang.

Pelukan dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto, laki laki berambut putih itu hanya terdiam membisu tanpa sanggup mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata, karena memang dia tidak ingin menanggapi perlakuan Sakura terhadapnya kali ini. beberapa menit berlangsung suasana senyap dan tenang dapat dirasakan Naruto dan lainnya, hanya hembusan angin serta daun daun yang bertebangan yang terlihat di tanah lapang yang di kelilingi oleh pepohonan lebat.

"Kenapa kau berubah sampai seperti ini? .. Kenapa bisa? Tolong jelaskan kepadaku, Naruto?" Sakura mulai mengatakan isi hatinya, dia sangat ingin mengetahui alasan Naruto menjadi seperti ini, di lain hal dia juga mencemaskan Naruto. namun ungkapan itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto sedikit pun, dia hanya terdiam dan memandang langit biru yang berawan.

"Kenapa diam? Jawablah pertanyaanku"

"…." Naruto masih mengunci mulut kuat kuat, dia hanya berbicara ketika dia ingin bicara. Melihat reaksi Naruto yang acuh kepadanya, Sakura semakin mendekap Naruto dengan eratnya.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku" minta Sakura dengan suara lembut, tetesan air mata mulai keluar dari kedua matanya, mengalir membasahi pipi halusnya.

"Berhentilah menangis"

"He?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangisiku sampai seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencemaskanmu, kau masih bodoh seperti biasanya"

"Hapus?"

"Ha? Apa?"

"Hapus?"

Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Naruto barusan, dia hanya membalasnya dengan 1 patah kata yang menunjukkan reaksi bingung dan menunggu penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Hapuslah kenanganmu tentang aku?" ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Sakura, perkataannya lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bisa!" Sakura mulai bingung dengan semua perkataan Naruto, "Menghapus kenangan? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang mustahil?" batin Sakura dalam hatinya namun dia berusaha menepis permintaan Naruto dengan bersikeras.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya sendiri? Naruto yang kau kenal sudah tidak ada, dia sudah lenyap, dan sekarang akulah Naruto yang sebenarnya, Naruto yang dipenuhi rasa kebencian dan haus akan balas dendam, aku tidak tahu, diriku yang sebenarnya telah menunggu di dalam jiwaku bertahun tahun lamanya, dan setelah lama menunggu akhirnya Naruto asli telah bangkit…"

"Apa yang kau katakan…?" reaksi yang pantas, Sakura melepas pelukannya terhadap Naruto dan berjalan untuk menghadap Naruto agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Dan dilihatnya…

Melihat tatapan Naruto, Sakura tercengang, air mata kembali menetes dari kedua matanya tapi kali ini lebih deras daripada sebelumnya.

"Naruto? apakah ini kau?" Sakura mencoba menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Kini di depannya telah berdiri Naruto dengan wajah yang mengerikan, mata rinnengan dan sharingan masih terlihat di kedua matanya, senyumannya sudah lenyap tak berbekas hanya senyuman penuh kebencian yang sekarang dapat dilihat dari wajah Naruto.

Dan inilah yang terjadi, senyuman riang Naruto kecil yang biasanya dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh semua orang termasuk warga konoha, anggota team 7 dan teman temannya kini telah hilang ditelan bumi, hangus tak berbekas sampai menimbulkan tanda tanya yang tiada henti hentinya mengundang penasaran semua orang khususnya, orang orang yang sekarang berada di dekatnya termasuk Sakura.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau kehilangan teman yang sangat aku sayangi lagi" batin Sakura yang masih menyentuh pipi Naruto. tangan Naruto mulai bergerak dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang mengelus elus pipi bagian kirinya. "Sakura? Hapuslah kenangan itu" setelah mengatakan beberapa kata, Naruto pun langsung berjalan melewati Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura hanya terdiam sambil meratapi tangisannya, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan seperti biasa, dia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis tanpa berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Darui, Yamato, dan Samui pun bergegas mendekati Sakura

"Tunggu Naruto! kau mau kemana!" teriak Yamato lantang.

"Aku akan menjalankan misi ini sendirian, karena akulah yang hanya bisa membunuh mereka" ucap Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman jahat. ia pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Melihat itu, Darui pun mulai bergerak dan angkat bicara, tiba tiba saja ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Apa?" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat seeanaknya, apa kau belum mengerti? Kita adalah satu team, kerja sama adalah hal yang paling diutamakan disini, dan aku sebagai ketua kelompok ini memegang tanggung jawab yang besar atas kelancaran dalam misi ini" Darui mulai mengambil langkah tegas untuk memperingati Naruto agar tidak melakukan hal hal yang tidak masuk akal dan mau bekerja sama sebagai team bukan individu, namun ungkapan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Team? Kerja sama? Bukankah itu hal yang lucu? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu? Apakah kau bisa mengalahkanku?" mendengar ucapan itu membuat Darui tidak bisa berkata kata lagi, dia pun memikirkan sesuatu mengenai perkataan tersebut.

"Aku tau kau adalah shinobi yang disegani di desamu, dan menjadi shinobi yang sangat dipercaya oleh Raikage dan petinggi petinggi Kumogakure, namun apakah kepercayaan itu bisa kau jawab?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Darui bingung.

"Jawabannya hanya 1, yang pantas memimpin team ini adalah aku" balas Naruto sambil menatap Darui dengan senyum licik.

"Sialan, dia berusaha memancingku agar mau bertarung dengannya dan membuktikan kepada yang lain bahwa aku lebih rendah darinya" pikir Darui yang mulai termakan ocehan Naruto.

"Kenapa diam? Apa memang kau sudah menyadarinya? Bahwa kekuatanku lebih besar dari pada kekuatanmu" Samui yang sedari tadi mendengar perbincangan itu mulai terpancing dengan perkataan Naruto karena menjelek jelekan Darui.

"Hey! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu! Darui lah yang pantas memimpin team ini, dia hanya mencegahmu agar tidak menjalankan misi ini sendiri dan mau bekerja sama, itu juga demi keselamatanmu" sela Samui yang kini berada di samping Darui.

"Apa kau bercanda? Kalianlah yang aku selamatkan, seharusnya kalian yang harus berterima kasih kepadaku, menyelamatkanku? bodoh sekali" mendengar perkataan kasar itu membuat Samui hanya bisa menahan emosinya.

"Cih… Sialan kau! Jika saja…" tiba tiba saja Darui berjalan satu langkah ke depan dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Samui pun tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Naruto terdiam dan berusaha memahami apa yang akan Darui katakan.

"Jika begini, inilah pilihan yang paling tepat, mau bagaimana lagi…" batin Darui sebelum mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau benar, tidak ada gunanya kita bertarung hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang akan memimpin team ini, kalau begitu aku mengakuimu dan aku ingin kau menggantikanku sebagai ketua kelompok di team ini"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Darui!" sela Samui merasa tidak terima. Naruto pun tersenyum licik.

"Pilihan yang tepat…" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Maafkan aku Samui, tapi hanya inilah satu satunya cara yang bisa kita ambil" jawab Darui atas perkataan Samui baru saja. "Ini adalah satu satunya pilihan yang paling tepat, karena aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan dengan adanya Naruto disini, aku yakin misi ini akan berjalan dengan lancar" pikir Darui.

"Tapi, dia masih terlalu muda untuk melakukannya mustahil"

"Tentang itu kau tidak perlu merisaukannya, karena aku bisa mengatasi masalah itu" sahut Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka, dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Setidaknya sampai kita menemukan markas Akatsuki" senyum Naruto menyeringai.

Darui menyerahkan kepimpinan misi itu begitu saja, Yamato dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam menerima semua itu. "Jadi? Naruto akan memimpin team ini? apakah dia bisa? Melihat dia sangat ceroboh…. Tidak, dia bukan orang seperti itu lagi, menurutku sekarang dia adalah perpaduan antara Sasuke dan Kakashi" pikir Yamato yang kini telah berkumpul bersama yang lainnya, sekarang mereka berlima meloncat dari dahan pohon yang tinggi ke dahan pohon lain untuk mencapai tempat tujuan.

Dalam perjalanan mereka menemukan berbagai rintangan dan hambatan, melewati air terjun, sungai, tebing yang curam dan setelah melewati itu akhirnya mereka menemukannya.

"Apakah itu markas Akatsuki?" ucap Yamato.

"Akhirnya kita menemukannya" Naruto merasa senang, ia pun sudah tidak sabar untuk membantai seluruh anggota Akatsuki. Tempat tersebut ialah gua yang berada di tengah tengah danau, gua itu cukup besar dan memiliki lubang yang lebar.

"Dari sini aku yang akan memberikan kalian arahan" semuanya terdiam dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto, mereka pun berusaha mendengarkan arahan Naruto. setelah itu semuanya jongkok/duduk dan diwaktu yang bersamaan Naruto mengeluarkan peta.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengeluarkan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya" batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu akan memulai ini darimana, karena kita belum mengetahui secara pasti, apakah itu markas Akatsuki atau bukan, sekarang kita berada disini"Naruto pun menunjuk salah satu tempat yang berada di peta sebuah tebing curam yang disampingnya terdapat danau dan gua tersebut. Yang lainnya pun mendengarkan perkataan-perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan baik.

"Dan oleh karena itulah, kita tidak boleh sembarangan memasuki gua tersebut, ada dua pilihan terbaik yang bisa kita ambil yaitu mencari ruang dan celah yang bisa kita susupi di bagian gua dan pilihan keduanya ialah menerobos gua itu secara bersamaan, dan saling melindungi satu sama lain" tutur Naruto mengenai pemikirannya. Dan Darui pun langsung merespons cepat pemikiran Naruto tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika gua itu tidak mempunyai celah atau ruang, yang berarti hanya 1 pintu masuk yang terdapat di gua tersebut yaitu di rongga gua?" sela Darui sambil memandang wajah Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu, apa kau pikir aku belum mempersiapkan gagasanku itu? Sekarang 1 bayanganku telah memeriksa keadaan gua dan bagian bagiannya serta mengidentifikasi isi gua tersebut, apakah ada penghuninya atau tidak?" ujar Naruto, namun ucapannya lagi lagi mendapat tanggapan cepat, kini giliran Samui yang merasa ada yang salah dengan gagasan Naruto.

"Bukankah itu berbahaya? Jika bayanganmu diketahui oleh musuh bagaimana? Itu juga akan berimbas kepada kita semua, dan pada akhirnya musuh akan tau keberadaan kita" tutur Samui mengenai tanggapannya.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku? Kita lihat saja nanti" semuanya terdiam, Yamato dan Sakura pun juga ikut terdiam. "Naruto, kau?" batin Sakura cemas dan terkagum. Perasaan yang tercampur secara bersamaan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau pilih, Naruto?" tanya Yamato penasaran.

"Sebentar, ketua Yamato, bayanganku baru memeriksa hal hal yang berada di sekitar gua itu" jawab Naruto.

_**Di luar gua**_

"Sepertinya, ada yang aneh dengan gua ini? firasatku buruk" pikir bayangan Naruto sambil memegangi batu besar yang berada di sampingnya sambil melihat mulut gua yang terlihat seperti menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Apakah kita…?"

_**Di dalam gua**_

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Hidan dan Kakuzu telah tewas dalam pertempuran" ucap Zetsu yang muncul dari dalam tanah dan muncul di permukaan, dan seseoarang berjubah hitam mengenakan topeng oranye spiral telah duduk santai di ruangan yang berada di dalam gua tersebut.

"Memang cukup merugikan, kehilangan 2 alat yang tangguh, siapa yang mengalahkannya?" tanya Obito.

"Aku tidak begitumengetahuinya, namun ia memiliki rambut putih" jawab Zetsu.

"Rambut putih? Jiraiya kah?" dengan cepat, Obito langsung menanyakan siapa orang itu. Lalu Zetsu hitam menjawab.

"Tidak mungkin Jiraiya, Jiraiya telah tewas saat melawan pain" sela Zetsu hitam dengan suara beratnya. "Dan lagi, dia memiliki sharingan" lanjut Zetsu hitam, hal itu pun langsung membuat Obito terkejut, namun ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh topeng spiral miliknya.

"Sharingan?" Zetsu hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Itachi kah? Bukan dia telah mati, Shisui? Itu terlalu mustahil, Apakah Sasuke? Bukan dia, dia tidak mungkin berkhianat? Jadi siapa orang itu?" Obito mencoba berpikir keras dan menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Tapi Zetsu mulai berkata kata lagi.

"Gawat, ada yang ingin menyusup"

"Aku sudah tau, aku akan segera pergi dari sini dan menuju ke tempat pain" ujar Obito sambil bersiap siap menuju ke tempat pain untuk membahas rencana selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya? Aku yakin ini akan menarik?" ujar Zetsu putih.

"Aku belum ingin menampakkan diriku, karena akulah ketua Akatsuki yang sebenarnya dan aku telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk mereka" Obito pun menghilang dengan memanfaatkan mata sharingannya. Angin berputar di satu titik dan bersamaan dengan itu Obito telah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Sebaiknya, kita juga pergi" disusul oleh Zetsu yang tenggelam di tanah dengan sendirinya.

_**Di tempat team Naruto.**_

"Bayanganku telah selesai memverifikasi semua bagian gua bagian luar, tidak ada celah sama sekali hanya ada satu jalur yang bisa kita lalui dan terlalu berbahaya jika bayanganku masuk ke dalam gua sendirian" ujar Naruto yang menerima pesan dari bayangannya.

"Jadi kita hanya bisa melalui mulut gua?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Benar, hanya itulah satu satunya cara untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam gua, ini seperti bertaruh, kita akan bergerak sekarang" Naruto pun langsung menginstrusikan rekan rekannya untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang dan ingin segera mengakhiri misi ini.

Semuanya langsung terjun dari tebing untuk menuju danau, lalu mereka berlari di atas air dengan cepat untuk menuju ke gua tersebut.

"Kita sudah dekat"

"Apakah ini akan berhasil?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu, sebelum mencobanya" mereka berlima pun langsung masuk ke gua yang disebut sebut sebagai markas Akatsuki. Suara langkah kaki terdengar memantul di dinding gua, gemercik air dan tetesan air gua menetes dari bebatuan gua yang berada di langit langit.

"Aku pikir gua ini hanya terfokus pada satu ruangan?" pikir Naruto yang melihat 2 jalur yang berlawanan. Mereka berlima berhenti secara kompak.

"Bagaimana? Naruto?" tanya Samui bingung sambil menunggu jawaban Naruto. Sakura dan lainnya pun terlihat berpikir, kemudian Naruto langsung bertindak cepat.

"Ketua Yamato, Darui-san, dan Samui-san, ke kanan sedangkan Aku dengan Sakura akan ke kiri" ucap Naruto mengenai pemikirannya. Dan pemikiran itu pun langsung ditanggapi oleh Yamato.

"Kau dengan Sakura? Apa kau bercanda? Kalian masih muda dan tidak begitu berpengalaman?" ujar Yamato ngotot, ia terlihat mencemaskan keduanya.

"Apa ketua Yamato lupa? Aku sekarang kuat dan aku yakin mampu melindungi Sakura, jadi jangan cemaskan kami, fokuslah kepada musuh nanti" jawab Naruto yang masih memasang wajah dinginnya. Mendengar itu Yamato seperti tidak berkutik dan ia pun mengiyakan permintaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" dan mereka pun menyebar menjadi 2 kelompok.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang kini berlari di samping Naruto.

"Kau akan baik baik saja, percayalah kepadaku" jawab Naruto sambil tetap focus ke depan. Ia tidak menatap mata Sakura sedikit pun yang melihat dirinya dari samping.

"Untuk sesaat aku merasakan hal yang belum pernah aku rasakan, ini aneh" pikir Sakura yang merasa Naruto berubah derastis dari sebelum pertarungan dengan Kakuzu dan Hidan sampai sekarang. Dalam artian sifat kebrutalan Naruto hanya timbul ketika melihat anggota Akatsuki.

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan baik baik saja, Yamato-san?" tanya Samui kepada Yamato, sekarang mereka telah berlari menelusuri jalur lain yang berbeda dengan jalur Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, namun aku hanya bisa percaya kepada mereka" mereka bertiga pun terus menelusuri sudut sudut gua untuk menemukan ruangan ataupun persembunyian dari Akatsuki. Namun mereka menemukan beberapa kejanggalan. Langkah mereka pun semakin pelan dan pelan, sampai mereka memberhentikan langkah.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak"

"Firasatku buruk mengenai ini"

Dan tidak disadari… mereka melihat sesuatu yang familiar yang menempel di dinding-dinding gua. "Itukan?"

Di samping itu Naruto dan Sakura telah menemukan titik temu yaitu tempat singgasana yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan. "Itu kan?" ucap Sakura sesaat telah keluar dari lorong gua dan menemukan ruangan tersembunyi di salah satu bagian gua. Naruto dan Sakura pun langsung mendekati singgsana tersebut dan memeriksa sudut sudut ruangan.

Kemudian Naruto menyentuhkan tangannya ke bagian tempat duduk singgasana tersebut. "Sebelumnya ada orang disini"

"Apa yang kau maksud Naruto?"

"Aku pikir, sebelum kita memasuki gua ini, ada orang disini. Mungkin Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki?"

"Iya, kita terlambat" Naruto memastikan bahwa sebelum ia tiba di gua itu, ada orang yang sempat berada disitu, namun ia belum mengetahui, apakah itu Akatsuki atau bukan? dan tiba tiba saja.

_**Duarr! Duarr! Duarr!**_

Ledakan menggelegar di dalam gua, ledakan itu silih berganti berbunyi dengan keras sampai menggetarkan gua itu sendiri. Kertas peledak yang menempel di dinding dinding gua dan berjumlah sangat banyak meledak dengan lantang dan keras. Dan di waktu yang sama, mereka pun segera berlari untuk keluar dari gua itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura pun merasakan getaran getaran yang menganggu keseimbangannya.

"Ini jebakan"

"Jebakan?"

"Iya, sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini, atau gua ini akan mengubur kita hidup hidup" Naruto pun menuntun Sakura untuk mengikutinya, mereka berdua berlari dan mencari jalan untuk keluar dari gua tersebut.

Sedangkan Yamato dan lainnya telah terlebih dahulu menyadari kertas peledak tersebut. "Sial, kita dijebak, aku yakin mereka sudah pergi dari tempat ini" ujar Yamato sambil masih berlari dan mencari jalan untuk keluar, reruntuhan bebatuan tiada henti hentinya berjatuhan getaran seperti gempa bumi kecil pun bergoncang terus menerus. Dan akhirnya bebatuan besar runtuh dan jatuh dengan tiba-tiba yang mengakibatkan mereka terhenti di tempat.

"Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?" tanya Samui yang mulai panik.

"Tenanglah, kita pasti bisa keluar dari tempat ini" ucap Darui yang berusaha mengubah suasana kepanikan tersebut untuk menjadi suasana yang lebih santai.

Kini Naruto dan Sakura juga masih berlari lari untuk menemukan jalan keluar gua.

**Duarr!**

Sakura memukul bebatuan yang akan terjatuh di depan dirinya dan Naruto, Naruto pun sontak terkejut dengan reflect Sakura yang sangat cepat melebihi dirinya. Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan berlarinya.

"Terima kasih" ujar Naruto tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Naruto?" pikir Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Gemuruh gua semakin menjadi jadi, di luar gua pun juga terlihat ledakan ledakan yang keras sampai menimbulkan gemercak cahaya dan asap hitam secara bergantian di bagian luar gua.

Bebatuan masih menghambat Darui dan lainnya untuk keluar dari gua tersebut, dan ia pun mengambil keputusan cepat. Pria berambut putih dan berkulit hitam itu langsung mengeluarkan petir hitamnya untuk menghancurkan bebatuan yang menghalanginya.

_**Lancer Circus!**_

**Duarr!**

Bebatuan itu pun hancur dan jalan kembali terbuka, mereka bertiga pun langsung melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan disaat yang bersamaan secercah cahaya mulai terlihat.

"Jalan keluar sudah terlihat?" ujar Yamato.

"Itu jalan keluarnya" ucap Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka berlima pun keluar secara bersamaan dan menjauh dari tempat yang akan hancur tersebut.

"Huh huh huh?" kini mereka berlima telah berada di permukaan air sambil melihat runtuhnya gua itu.

"Akhirnya kita bisa keluar dengan selamat" Yamato terlihat menghela nafasnya beberapa kali sambil memegang kedua lututnya karena kelelahan.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali? Apakah aku gagal?" Naruto merasa dirinya gagal, padahal sebelumnya dia sudah memperkirakan semuanya dan akan berhasil jika melakukan pemikirannya tersebut, namun dia kalah telak, karena pemikirannya telah diketahui oleh orang lain.

"SIAL, Akatsuki!" Naruto mengepal tangannya, pertanda dirinya mulai marah. Bagaimana pun juga dia hampir menemukan titik temu keberadaan Akatsuki dengan jelas, namun semuanya telah lenyap begitu saja, dan pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti hanya sampai disini saja.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada kalian" ujar Naruto kepada yang lainnya, rekan rekannya pun menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin Naruto sampaikan kepada mereka. Setelah berbicara beberapa saat..

"Jadi Akatsuki telah mengetahui keberadaan kita, sebelum kita menyusup ke gua itu?" tanya Yamato penasaran.

"Benar" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa tahu itu?" merasa kurang yakin, Darui pun menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Naruto.

"Karena aku menemukan ruangan yang baru saja di tempati oleh seseorang yang aku pikir itu adalah anggota Akatsuki, di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah singgasana yang mengartikan bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang berada disana" Naruto pun mengatakan semua yang ia iihat di salah satu ruangan di gua itu.

"Aku menemukan beberapa kejanggalan yang ada di ruangan itu, dari senjata aneh, lambang aneh, sampai baju Akatsuki yang tergantung disana" lanjut Naruto.

"Dan apa kau meninggalkan jubah itu?" tanya Darui singkat.

"Tidak aku membawanya" Jubah hitam dengan awan merah itu dikeluarkan oleh Naruto dari gulungan kecilnya. Semuanya pun terkejut. "Haa?"

"Bukankan kau tadi meninggalkannya?" Sakura pun merasa bingung, ketika melihat Naruto membawa jubah yang seharus tidak ia bawa.

"Bukan, aku membawanya untuk berjaga jaga, aku harap ini menjadi sebuah awal yang bagus untuk mencari jejak Akatsuki" Naruto masih membawa jubah itu dan mengenggamnya dengan erat, dan hembusan angin membuat jubah itu melayang layang.

Semuanya masih terdiam, tenggelam dalam suasana hembusan angin yang sejuk.

Apakah misi ini berhasil? Atau misi ini gagal? Itu tidak penting, membunuh anggota Akatsuki adalah bagian pokoknya, dengan membunuh aku dapat merasakan kesenangan yang luar biasa, aku sedang membicarakan masalah balas dendam, dan betapa nikmatnya itu. Sensasi yang luar biasa.

**Markas Akatsuki**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar memantul dinding, laki laki berambut oranye pun tiba di ruangan yang terdapat 3 kursi dan meja berbentuk lingkaran di dalamnya.

"Kau lama sekali? Pain?" Pain hanya terdiam mendengar keluhan Obito yang wajahnya masih tertutupi oleh topeng spiral, dan disamping itu seorang perempuan berambut biru muda juga terlihat duduk di kursi yang satunya, kemudian Pain terduduk. Dan mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah kita mulai pertemuan ini"

"Inlahi yang aku tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi" pikir Obito tersenyum di balik topeng spiralnya.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 7 END**

N/A: White adalah sekumpulan kebencian Naruto yang membentuk jiwa manusia dan sangat disukai oleh Kyubi. Ia memiliki banyak kelebihan diantaranya kecerdasan, kekuatan dan tidak mempunyai emosi dengan ciri khas rambut putih.

Sempatkan beberapa menit untuk mereview.

Jaaa!


End file.
